DULCES ENCUENTROS
by Malua
Summary: ¿De quién es esta niña? - Serena Briggs y su pequeña armaron un buen revuelo al aparecer en el Rancho Stone. Para Darien Stone, era la esposa perfecta... Estaré en casa para navidad - Zafiro Stone y Mina Briggs se quedaron atrapados en mitad de una tormenta, que deseaban no terminara...
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva historia, espero les agrade, saluditos ^^

* * *

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

¿De quién es esta niña?

.

.

.

**CAPITULO UNO**

.

.

.

Lunes, Dieciséis de Diciembre

Havre, Montana

«Cuida bien de ella»

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Zafiro por teléfono. Estaba claro que haría lo que le había pedido Zafiro. Era su deber como hermano, y Darién Stone se tomaba los deberes familiares muy en serio. Tal vez algunos dirían que demasiado en serio. Mientras avanzaba por la estación de tren llena de gente que llegaba o que se marchaba a pasar las vacaciones, Darién se decía que eso no tenía nada de malo. Un hombre debía cuidar de los suyos.

Darién se fijó en la variada muchedumbre. Había muchos esquiadores. En Montana siempre había esquiadores que se dirigían a algún lugar del estado. Darién volvió la cabeza para echarle un segundo vistazo a una pelirroja de piernas largas con unos esquís en la mano, pero continuó avanzando hacia el panel donde se anunciaban las salidas y llegadas de los trenes. El tren llamado Empire Builder de Chicago acababa de entrar.

Se llamaba Serena Briggs, y era especial. Darién deseó que Zafiro le hubiera dado más detalles, pero la tía Petzi se había puesto al teléfono y había empezado a hablar de galletas y regalos y de lo mucho que a Artemis le gustaba la navidad. Zafiro no había podido añadir más atributos a su invitada misteriosa, pero todos en el rancho asumían que Zafiro había encontrado finalmente una mujer. Una mujer especial, según él mismo había dicho.

Mientras Darién miraba a su alrededor en el vestíbulo, deseó que su hermano pequeño le hubiera dado una descripción mejor de su invitada. Había dicho algo de una cazadora roja, pero mamá le había quitado entonces el teléfono a Petzi y le había preguntado a Zafiro si prefería el verde musgo o el verde agua para las paredes de la habitación de invitados. Entonces el tío Jed se había puesto por la extensión de la cocina y le había preguntado si la futura invitada jugaba al bridge.

En ese momento a Zafiro se le había estropeado el móvil, y la conexión se había cortado segundos después, Darién le habría preguntado por qué la mujer había escogido hacer un viaje en tren de tres días de duración en lugar de tomar un avión a Great Falls, que era lo que Zafiro haría el día siguiente para pasar la navidad en casa.

También le habría preguntado a su hermano cómo la había conocido. Y por qué la había invitado a pasar la navidad en el rancho, aunque Zafiro siempre invitaba a la gente a visitar Graystone. Su hermano, un aventurero nato, hacía amigos por donde iba. Pero hasta entonces nunca había invitado a casa a una mujer sola.

De modo que a la tarde siguiente, Darién condujo los ciento ochenta kilómetros que los separaban de Havre, una ciudad al sur de la frontera canadiense, a buscar a una extraña.

Casi había tenido que atar a su madre a la silla de la cocina para impedir que lo acompañara.

− Entonces tendré preparada la cena – había dicho Lita Stone mientras le echaba una mirada de reojo a la tía Petzi, que estaba enchufando su receptor de radio sobre la encimera. – Aunque no me habría importado salir de casa un rato.

Darién continuó buscando con la mirada a una mujer especial que podría o no llevar un abrigo rojo. Debería haberse llevado un letrero con su nombre que utilizaban los chóferes. La ocurrencia lo hizo sonreír.

Rodeó un grupo grande y atisbó un pedazo de abrigo o cazadora de color rojo y una melena rubia un poco ondulada y apenas debajo de los hombros, y se apresuró hacía ella. Si se diera la vuelta, iba pensando, el menos podría preguntarle si estaba esperando a un tal Darién Stone.

Se volvió hacía él, casi como si hubiera oído su ruego silente. Tenía una cara hermosa, la tez pálida y los ojos grandes y azules, y a Darién le pareció casi perfecta. El abrigo rojo, su edad y su expresión, como si estuviera esperando la ayuda de alguien, le dieron la seguridad de que había dado en el clavo.

Cuando aquella joven tan preciosa y de aspecto frágil lo vio a unos metros de ella, abrió los ojos como platos. Darién sabía que nadie podría negar el parecido entre los miembros de la familia Stone. Zafiro y él se parecían a su padre, aunque Zafiro era más delgado. Darién sonrió, pero al ir a saludar a la mujer lo interrumpieron dos señoras mayores que le bloquearon el paso con sus maletas mientras agitaban la mano hacia la salida. Darién fue a ayudar a las hermanas Bailey, viejas amigas de la familia, que se habían mudado a Havre hacía unos años.

− Eres igual que tu abuelo – le dijo una de ellas –. Reconocería ese mentón de los Stone en cualquier parte.

− ¿Están buscando a alguien? – les preguntó Darién, deseoso de poder verse libre para recibir a su invitada propiamente.

− Allí está el señor Perkins – le dijo una hermana a la otra –. Ha venido a recogernos, pero no creo que nos haya visto aún.

− Creo que el portero viene a recogerles las maletas – dijo Darién –. De modo que quédense donde están.

− Gracias, querido – le dijo la más alta –. Por favor, felicita a tu madre de nuestra parte.

− Sí, señora – contestó mientras se tocaba el sombrero texano momentos antes de darse la vuelta hacia la belleza de cabello rubio.

Pero al ver que la mujer del abrigo rojo había volado, Darién se asustó enseguida. Él no era un hombre que se asustara con facilidad, pero desde luego no quería perder a aquella invitada tan especial para su hermano.

Darién se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre cada vez más escasa y vio a la mujer del abrigo rojo sentada en un banco junto a la pared con un rebujo de mantas sobre el regazo. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacía atrás, sobre la pared, casi como si se hubiera resignado a descansar allí durante mucho tiempo. Agarraba el rebujo que tenía en sus brazos como si fuera su posesión más preciada.

Aquella vez empezó llamándola por su nombre.

− ¿Serena Briggs? – como la mujer no se inmutó lo dijo en voz alto –. ¡Serena! – repitió, satisfecho al ver que ella alzaba la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos.

Sonrió, aunque en ese momento sintiera como si le hubiera caído encima un relámpago, allí en plena estación. Cuando ella lo saludó volvió a recrearse en lo guapa que era. Darién terminó entonces de salvar la distancia que los separaba.

− Usted es Serena Briggs, espero – le dijo.

− Sí. ¿Y usted es Darién Stone?

− Eso es.

− Me alegro de verlo.

− Lo mismo digo.

Darién deseó haberse llevado algún almohadón, la mujer parecía lo bastante cansada como para dormir todo el trayecto de regreso al rancho.

− Lo he visto hace un momento – le dijo con su voz baja y suave – Pero como se entretuvo saludando a esas señoras mayores, pensé que me habría equivocado de persona.

− Me parezco demasiado a mi hermano como para poder engañar a nadie – dijo Darién, preguntándose por qué tendría ganas de levantarla en brazos para llevarla hasta el coche.

− Zafiro me dijo que lo reconocería en cuanto lo viera, pero no le creí.

− Vamos – fue a recoger la maleta grande que estaba a los pies de Serena –. Salgamos de aquí.

− Me encantaría – dijo mientras se colocaba mejor el rebujo que tenía en brazos.

Fue entonces cuando él se asomó a mirar y vio la carita rosada de un bebé dormido. El corazón dejó de latirle unos segundos, lo suficiente como para asustarlo, y se quedó mirando al bebé que la invitada de su hermano llevaba en brazos.

− ¿Zafiro no le dijo que tenía una hija?

− No – Darién levantó la vista – La conexión telefónica no era buena, además se cortó de pronto.

− Me dijo que no pasaría nada, que a nadie lo importunaría.

− A nadie va a importunar – le respondió, maldiciendo en silencio a su hermano por no haberle avisado.

Serena se puso de pie, pero el bebé ni se movió.

− El asiento de bebé para el automóvil también es mío – dijo la mujer, de modo que Darién se hizo también cargo de ello.

Mientras conducía a la mujer hacia la salida se iba diciendo que aquel bebé no era de Zafiro. Era imposible que su hermano le hubiera ocultado a la familia algo tan importante durante tanto tiempo. Además, si fuera hija de Zafiro, Serena Briggs ya sería la señora de Stone y estaría viviendo en el rancho Graystone.

− La maleta tiene ruedas – le dijo Serena –. Puede agarrarla del asa y…

− Así es más rápido – contestó con la maleta y el asiento del bebé en la mano – Vaya hacia la puerta. Yo voy detrás.

Estaba lo bastante cerca como para rozarle la melena con dedos, claro que no lo hizo. Zafiro le había dicho que aquella mujer era especial. Esa mujer era de Zafiro y debía ser, ante todo, protegida. Aunque fuera una extraña con un bebé.

Su madre iba a ponerse la mar de contenta. Hacía años que quería tener nietos, desde que sus hijos habían sido lo suficientemente mayores para casarse y llevar novias la rancho. Pero hasta el momento no había habido ninguna. Los varones Stone no parecían inclinados a sentar cabeza.

Serena se paró delante de la puerta y se afanó en colocar mejor las mantillas que cubrían al bebé, y Darién se adelantó para abrirle la puerta. Al salir el viento frío los golpeó con fuerza, y Serena se echó sobre el bebé, totalmente ajena al detalle de que Darién le había echado el brazo por los hombros de camino al estacionamiento. Cuando dieron la vuelta al edificio el viento disminuyo un poco, y él le retiro el brazo de la espalda.

− Así que esto es Havre – dijo, mirando al otro lado de las vías hacia un restaurante conocido por vender comida a los viajeros que continuarían hacia el oeste después de una parada en el norte de Montana.

− ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por la ciudad?

Ella se estremeció.

− Otro día.

− Entonces, marchémonos – dijo Darién mientras cruzaban de nuevo la calle, colocándole otra vez la mano sobre la espalda.

Le pareció menuda y delicada, como si el viento del norte pudiera levantarla y llevarla hasta Wyoming de no tener un bebe en brazos. ¿Por qué habría Zafiro invitado a esa mujer y a su bebe s Graystone? Su hermano tendría que responder a muchas preguntas.

.

.

.

Serena decidió que cualquiera que los viera se daría cuenta enseguida de que eran hermanos. Pero al observarlos más detenidamente, se darían cuenta de las diferencias. Los dos tenían el cabello negro, hombros anchos y ojos azules, aunque los de Zafiro eran un poco mas claros y pequeños, en cambio Darién los tenía grandes y de un azul profundo que invitaba a perderse en ellos. Y ambos caminaban por la vida con la misma seguridad en sí mismos.

Cuando llegaron a la furgoneta de Darién, este las ayudó a acomodarse en el amplio asiento del pasajero, y después fue al otro lado para ver cómo podría instalar el asiento de bebe en el asiento trasero.

− Es un viaje largo – fue todo lo que dijo el hombre –. ¿Quieres sentarla antes de que nos pongamos en camino?

− Sí. Muchas gracias.

Al instante estaba junto a su puerta para ayudarla a bajar. Serena ajustó los cinturones al cuerpo diminuto de su hija, mientras pensaba con alivio la suerte que tenía de que Hotaru siempre se durmiera en el coche.

− ¿Listas?

− Sí – contestó Serena.

El sábado por la tarde, cuando Zafiro la había ayudado a subir al tren, le había prometido que todo se arreglaría, que debía dejar de preocuparse, que todo iría bien.

− Imagino que es la primera vez que viene a Montana – le dijo en tono cortés mientras ponía el vehículo en marcha y salía del estacionamiento.

− Sí, es la primera vez. Zafiro me advirtió que haría frío.

También que allí tendría discreción. Limpió el vaho de la ventanilla y vio algo de Havre antes de que Darién se incorporara a la autopista. Pero no había mucho que ver, aparte de campos nevados y alguna casa de vez en cuando. Se desabrochó el cinturón para ver si Hotaru respiraba bien. Efectivamente, la niña dormía tan tranquila, con los labios fruncidos como si estuviera soñando con el biberón.

− ¿Qué más le dijo?

− Que a su madre le gusta la navidad.

La había dicho que podría esconderse; curar sus heridas, y fingir que el agujero negro en el que se había convertido su vida era invisible.

Él se echo a reír.

− ¿Gustarle la navidad? Eso es decir poco. Nuestra madre es una mezcla de Santa Claus, Martha Stewart y Bing Crosby.

− ¿Por qué Bing Crosby?

− Porque pone el CD de Crosby y canta mientras cocina. En este momento está decorando la habitación de invitados para usted.

− No quiero ser una molestia.

Le había prometido a Zafiro que su visita no incomodaría a su familia.

− No se preocupe. Desde que compramos la antena satelital se lo pasa de maravilla. Mamá descubrió unos canales de decoración y diseño, y desde entonces no ha parado de decorar la casa – dijo en tono divertido y afectuoso.

− Siento que Zafiro no les dijera que venía con un bebe. Sencillamente asumí que habría dicho algo antes de invitarnos.

− Mi madre esta acostumbrada a las sorpresas de Zafiro – presionó el botón para desempañar la luneta trasera y pisó el acelerador para adelantar a un camión.

Serena apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos un momento. Sería tan fácil dormirse. Pero para ser cortés decidió que debía permanecer despierta. Miró el reloj. Las cuatro de la tarde y ya estaba oscureciendo. Hacía más de veinticuatro horas que Hotaru y ella habían tomado el tren en la estación de Chicago. A su prima Mina le daría un infarto, pero tendría que entender que no estaba lista para pasar la navidad en familia. Aún no.

− El viaje durara unas dos horas y media – dijo Darién tras unos minutos de silencio –. Tal vez más, porque seguiré por la autopista y después tomaré la carretera 200 en Great Falls.

− De acuerdo – respondió, sin saber de lo que le estaba hablando.

− Nos pararemos a tomar café y, bueno, lo que necesite para la bebe – se volvió un momento a mirarla, y a Serena le sorprendió ver lo serio que estaba –. ¿Cree que va bien ahí?

− Está dormida – le aseguró –. Le gusta viajar.

− Qué bien – murmuró él –. ¿Ve el cielo? Va a nevar, y muy pronto.

Serena miró por la ventanilla y estiró el cuello para ver unos nubarrones que se acercaban.

− No nos quedaremos aquí atascados, ¿verdad?

− No, llegaremos a casa a la hora de la cena. A no ser que quiera parar a que comamos algo en ruta. Debería haberle preguntado si tiene hambre.

− Estoy bien – respondió, aunque hacía horas que había desayunado.

Hotaru se había pasado la tarde lloriqueando, y ella no había tenido tiempo de tomarse el sándwich que otro viajero le había comprado en el vagón-restaurante.

− Si cambia de opinión, dígamelo – encendió la radio y se oyó la voz de una mujer interpretando una canción de amor; Darién la quitó inmediatamente – Lo siento. Había olvidado que el bebe esta durmiendo. ¿Cómo se llama?

− Hotaru. Y la música no la molesta.

.

.

.

Lita miró su reloj de pulsera y después el reloj de la cocina sobre el frigorífico. Darién y la invitada deberían haber llegado ya. No le entraban ganas de engomar más pedazos de papel pintado cuando se anunciaba otra tormenta y ninguno de sus hijos estaba a salvo en casa.

− No les pasa nada. No hay nadie más seguro en este mundo que Darién – dijo el tío Jed, que en ese momento accedía a la amplia cocina para servirse una taza de café; hizo una pausa antes de colocar la cafetera en su sitio – ¿Quieres un poco, cariño?

− No, gracias. Ya estoy lo bastante nerviosa.

Pero sonrió al tío Jed. Era el último miembro que le quedaba de su parte de la familia. A sus ochenta y dos años, el tío Jed estaba orgulloso de su longevidad y de su habilidad para los juegos de cartas. Había llegado la semana antes del Día de Acción de Gracias y, diciendo que se sentía solo, se había mudado a la enorme casa del rancho «hasta Año Nuevo» según había dicho él.

− No hay razón para estar nerviosa, cariño. La navidad en el rancho siempre es una ocasión muy especial, gracias a ti – el tío Jed sacó una silla y se sentó a la larga mesa de cocina que llevaba ya más de cuatro generaciones de Graystone –. Y Zafiro solo lleva seis semanas en Washington. Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo se haya puesto a salir en serio con ninguna joven.

− No lo sé – respondió Lita mientras se preparaba una infusión de hierbas –. Mis hijos tienen el corazón grande, aunque Darién intente ocultarlo más que Zafiro. Y desde luego a mí no me importaría en absoluto tener una nuera. Casi estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de tener la compañía de una mujer en el rancho.

− ¿Y Petzi no cuenta? – el viejo le echó una sonrisa pícara.

− La tía Petzi es distinta.

− ¿Dónde está la vieja bruja?

− Tío Jedite… – empezó a decir en tono de reproche, deseosa de que fuera amable con la tía de su marido.

− Lo sé, lo sé – levantó una mano nudosa como para defenderse de sus palabras –. Es una pariente política y no se puede hacer nada. No me importa que escuche la radio, pero esa rata suya me resulta insoportable.

Lita no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. La «rata» insoportable era el viejo gato de Petzite, un animalito un tanto gordo que siempre andaba junto a su ama.

− Artemis es un gatito divino – comentó Lita.

Miró de nuevo el reloj mientras pensaba que debería haberle dicho a Darién que la llamara desde Havre. Su hijo mayor no era muy partidario de los teléfonos móviles; a regañadientes llevaba uno en la guantera de su furgoneta, pero raramente lo utilizaba.

− Nos tienes muy mimados a todos Lita – declaró mientras daba otro sorbo de café –. Igual que mimarás demasiado a la chica de Zafiro en cuanto llegue. ¿Has terminado la pintura?

− Ayer.

Esperaba que a Serena Briggs le gustara el lila.

− Y la cena huele a gloria.

− Si – dijo mientras retiraba el hervidor de la lumbre –. Preparé un asado hace unas horas, para tener la cena lista cuando lleguen.

− Piensas en todo – declaró el viejo sonriéndole; entonces sacó una baraja de cartas del bolsillo de su camisa –. ¿Quieres jugar una partida, para que pase más rápido el tiempo?

− Claro.

Entre las cartas de Jed, la radio de Petzi y Artemis pidiéndole caprichos constantemente, Lita esperaba no tener tiempo para preocuparse por sus hijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

¿De quién es esta niña?

.

.

.

**CAPITULO DOS**

.

.

.

¿Y que pasaba si era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida? Sí, en el pasado había estado con algunas reinas del rodeo, y también recordaba aquel verano de hacía siete años, cuando había salido con la candidata de Miss Montana. Pero Serena tenía una suavidad que lo urgía a estar cerca de ella, aunque sabía de sobra que su obligación era precisamente lo contrario. Después de todo, era su hermano el que la había invitado al rancho, el que sin duda estaría loco por ella.

Y la chica tenía un bebe, lo cual significaba que había un ex marido o un ex amante por alguna parte para complicar las cosas. Serena Briggs llevaba más equipaje de lo que parecía a simple vista, y esperaba que su hermano pequeño supiera dónde se estaba metiendo.

Echó un vistazo hacia la parte de atrás y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que si empezaba a charlar, ella se incorporaría y tomaría parte, solo por educación. Ya habría tiempo suficiente al día siguiente para preguntar, aunque no le haría las preguntas a ella, de eso estaba bien seguro. El avión de Zafiro tenía prevista su llegada a las 5:38, y habría tiempo suficiente durante el trayecto a casa para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Pasados unos cuarenta y cinco kilómetros, Darién la despertó.

− ¿Le apetece un café o algo?

Aminoró la velocidad y tomó la salida que llevaba directamente a una cafetería muy grande. Nevaba, pero no con demasiada fuerza; claro que todavía les quedaba una hora para llegar a casa.

− Si va a tomarlo usted – dijo Serena, que parecía contenta de poder parar un rato.

Al oír la voz de su madre, la bebe empezó a gimotear.

− ¿Quiere venir o prefiere esperar aquí y se lo traigo? – aparcó el vehiculo junto a la entrada del café.

− Iré con usted. Hotaru está empezando a cansarse – se desabrochó el cinturón y se volvió a ver a la niña; en ese momento la pequeña empezó a llorar, claramente incómoda por algo.

− ¿Qué tiene que hacer?

− Cambiarla, alimentarla y hablar un poco con ella.

Lo decía como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, pero Darién sabía que cuidar bien de un bebe no era tan fácil. Había cuidado a suficientes terneros enfermos para saber que los bebes eran criaturas muy exigentes.

Antes de poder ofrecerle su ayuda, Serena abrió la puerta y salió del coche; entonces corrió su asiento hacia delante para poder acceder al de atrás sin abrir la puerta. Una ráfaga de aire helado entró en la camioneta, pero Darién salió y se aseguró de que las dos puertas estuvieran cerradas para que la bebe no se enfriara.

Después de arropar a la niña hasta la cabeza, Darién tomó en brazos el rebujo de mantas para dejar que la madre bajara del coche cómodamente. Echó a andar hacia la puerta de la cafetería; no había necesidad de permanecer fuera ni un segundo más de lo necesario; además no quería arriesgarse a pasarle el bebe a su madre y que se le pudiera caer al suelo al hacerlo.

Enseguida accedieron al calor de una sala bien iluminada, con reservados naranjas, sillas de metal y mesas de formica. Una fila de taburetes negros rodeaba la barra, y una camarera de aspecto cansado les indicó que sentaran donde les apeteciera.

− Démela, si quiere – le dijo Serena –. No se lo tome a mal, pero no le gusta estar con el pañal mojado.

− Ah.

Observó a Serena, que apartó las mantas con suavidad y después empezó a hacerle carantoñas al bebe.

− Enseguida te sentirás mejor cariño. Te lo prometo. ¿Puede sujetarme las mantas? – le pasó las mantas a Darién y se apoyó en el hombro a la niña lastimera –. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Fue al servicio de damas, dejando a Darién allí de pie, con las mantas en la mano, mientras tres hombres más mayores que estaban sentados en una mesa cercana lo miraban con lástima. Él se encogió de hombros, se echó las mantas al hombro y fue hacia el reservado del rincón.

− ¿Café? – le ofreció la camarera con la cafetera en la mano.

− Por favor – se sentó y dejó las mantas en el asiento junto a él.

− ¿Y su esposa?

− No es… Puede servirle un poco también.

− Llámeme cuando quiera que le tome nota.

Sacó un par de vasos de plástico del bolsillo del mandil y los puso sobre la mesa.

Tenía un hambre de lobo, pero decidió esperar a que Serena volviera para comer algo. En cuanto se sentara en el asiento frente a él, a lo mejor podría averiguar algo de lo que estaba pasando entre Zafiro y ella.

Casi había terminado el café cuando apareció Serena. Tenía la cazadora roja echada sobre el brazo, la bolsa del bebe al hombro y la bebe incorporada, apoyada sobre el hombro. Vio que llevaba puesta una camiseta de cuello un tono más oscuro que la chaqueta y unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos que acentuaban su figura esbelta, a pesar de haber dado a luz hacía unos meses. No llevaba maquillaje, y en opinión de Darién tampoco lo necesitaba. Con mucho cuidado se sentó frente a Darién.

− Siento haber tardado tanto – dijo mientras se quitaba la bolsa del bebe y su bolso del hombro.

− Eso es su café, pero si prefiere té…

− Café esta bien, gracias – respondió Serena.

Entonces le pidió que le pasara las mantas.

− En el baño no hay sitio para alimentarla. Espero que no sea de los que se cortan y echan a correr.

Darién no sabía de lo que estaba hablando hasta que vio que cubría con las mantas al bebe y su pecho izquierdo para darle de mamar.

− Puedo sentarme en la barra y darle algo más de intimidad si lo prefiere – se ofreció, pensando que después de todo a lo mejor era de los que tomaban la salida más fácil.

− Si va a estar más cómodo – dijo en tono suave –. Pero a mí no me molesta… ni tampoco a Hotaru. Siento de verdad que tenga que pasar por todo esto. No me conoce de nada y sin embargo estamos aquí, y usted ahí. Imagino que solo esperaba tener que recoger a la amiga de su hermano en la estación.

No había hablado tanto desde que había bajado del tren. Darién decidió mirarla a la cara, aunque no se le viera nada, Serena se había levantado el suéter y había colocado la manta de tal manera que nadie que no se acercara mucho a ella se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rezó para que todo se quedara así, para que el bebe no se pusiera a llorar y de pronto la manta se resbalara…

− ¿Quiere comer algo? – fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

− ¿Usted va a comer algo?

− Si. Aquí preparan una empanada muy rica – le pasó uno de esos menús forrados en plástico y vio que se le iluminaba la mirada –. Nos queda al menos una hora y media para llegar a casa.

Dejó el menú sobre la mesa y sonrió.

− Me encantaría tomar un batido de chocolate, unas tostadas y un vaso de agua con hielo bien grande.

La camarera se acercó a tomarles nota, pero ni se enteró de que Serena estaba dándole el pecho a su bebe.

− Zafiro me comento que tiene un rancho ganadero muy grande.

− Hemos tenido suerte – apuró el café y miró alrededor, esperando que la camarera volviera y le sirviera otro –. El rancho lleva muchos años en la familia. ¿De donde es usted?

− Originariamente de Massachusetts. Y después me mude a Washington D.C.

Esperó a que añadiera algo de su familia, o que le contara por qué se había mudado a Washington, pero ella se limitó a tomar otro sorbo de café antes de levantar un poco el bordo de la manta para ver como iba su hija.

− ¿Por qué tomo el tren? – le pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

− Los aviones me dan miedo.

Darién sintió que detrás de esa afirmación había algo más. También sentía curiosidad por saber donde estaba el padre del bebe. Y por qué el muy sinvergüenza permitía que su familia pasara dos días metida en un tren para pasar las navidades con unos extraños.

Miró hacía la puerta; dos hombres entraron en el restaurante y se limpiaron las botas en la alfombrilla de goma.

− Ahora parece que nieva más. ¿No tendremos algún problema?

− Tal vez tardemos un poco más en llegar a casa, pero tendría que nevar muchísimo más para que la cosa se complicara – Darién miró hacia la ventana, pero las cortinas le impedían ver el exterior –. Este tiempo es muy típico de Montana, no hay por qué preocuparse.

Ella sonrió con una dulzura que lo dejó sin aliento.

− Zafiro habla mucho de usted. Me dijo que a su hermano mayor nunca lo incomodaba nada.

Bueno, Zafiro no lo había visto tomándose un café con una mujer que estaba dando el pecho.

.

.

.

− Hemos llegado – dijo una voz ronca de hombre.

Serena no quería abrir los ojos; tampoco tenía ganas de moverse. Dormir era un raro placer que no quería que llegara a su fin.

− Serena – repitió la voz –. Hemos llegado al rancho.

El rancho. Le costó unos segundos dar sentido a esas palabras, pero Serena abrió los ojos y sintió una ráfaga de aire frío en la cara. El ranchero alto cerró su puerta, pero dejó las luces encendidas. Serena se incorporó y se quitó el cinturón. Le dolía el cuello, pero había dormido tan profundamente que no le importaba. Salió cuando Darién le abrió la puerta.

− Cuidado al salir. Esta nevando mucho y el suelo esta resbaladizo.

Aunque tenía la chaqueta cubierta de copos de nieve, aquel hombre no parecía tener frío. Darién, que le parecía el típico héroe del oeste americano, irradiaba fuerza y serenidad, además de una gran confianza en sí mismo y en lo que le importaba en la vida. Su hermano tenía la misma seguridad en sí mismo, pero sus modales eran más afables y le pareció mejor conversador que Darién.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando y se volvió hacia la bebe para desabrocharle los cinturones y cubrirla con las mantas.

− Pásemela a mí – dijo Darién –. Así será más seguro.

− De acuerdo.

Cuando Darién se movió, Serena vio un porche muy amplio y una casa muy grande con luz en las ventanas. Serena lo siguió, aunque no tan deprisa como le hubiera gustado. Cerró la puerta del coche y siguió a Darién hasta un porche tan grande que parecía rodear toda la vivienda. Entonces se abrió una puerta y se oyó una voz de mujer, pero Serena tuvo que dar tres zancadas más para llegar al porche antes de levantar la cabeza.

− Ay, gracias a Dios que están en casa – dijo una mujer encantadora de cabellos semi plateados, que Serena concluyó sería la madre de Darién –. Ha sido tan… ¿Darién, eso es un bebe?

− Sí, toma.

Darién le pasó el bebe a la mujer, agarró a Serena de la mano y tiró de ella al interior de una enorme cocina blanca y marrón que olía a pan recién hecho y a carne asada. Después de cerrar la puerta, Darién la ayudo a quitarse el abrigo antes de quitarse el suyo, y después colgó los dos en un perchero que había junto a la puerta.

La madre de Darién, con Hotaru en brazos, descubrió la cara de la niña y alzo su mirada de ojos violetas hacía Serena.

− Y tú debes ser Serena. Soy Lita Stone, aunque supongo que ya te lo habrás imaginado.

− Sí – empezó a decir, sorprendida de que la madre de Zafiro pareciera tan juvenil.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, vaqueros negros y una camiseta de terciopelo verde. Era alta, solo un poco más que ella, y llevaba unos pequeños y hermosos pendientes en forma de rosa.

− Gracias por invitarme… por invitarnos. Siento que Zafiro no le haya dicho con antelación que traería a mi hija conmigo.

− Por favor, no te sientas así – dijo la mujer en tono afable –. Estamos encantados de tenerlas aquí. A las dos. Hace mucho tiempo que no ha habido un bebe en la casa – miro a Hotaru y después a Serena como si le hubiera dado el mejor regalo de navidad de su vida –. ¿Quiere decir esto que por fin soy abuela?

− No sabría que decir – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Lita se quedó tan decepcionada que Serena estuvo a punto de disculparse de nuevo.

− Zafiro y yo…

− ¡Ya están aquí!

Un hombre mayor de pelo canoso muy sonriente y con la cara curtida y arrugada por el sol entró en la cocina. Le dio a Darién una palmada en la espalda, se asomó a ver a Hotaru un momento y finalmente miró a Serena con simpatía.

− Tú debes ser la amiga de Zafiro de Washington. Encantado de conocerte.

Ella le dio la mano.

− Y usted debe ser el tío Jed.

Él asintió y le dio un apretón cariñoso en la mano.

− Eso es querida. ¿Y dime, juegas al bridge?

Lita se le adelantó antes de que pudiera contestar.

− Deja que los chicos se sienten y coman. Después de la cena podrás empezar con los juegos de cartas.

Serena vio que Darién se asomaba a otra habitación.

− ¿Dónde esta la tía Petzi?

− Supongo que tomando una siesta – declaró Jed –. Con esa "rata" suya.

− Mejor que la despertemos y le digamos que están aquí, o de lo contrario le dará un ataque – comentó Lita.

− Pero si no oye nada con esos malditos auriculares – gruño el tío Jed.

Lita le pasó la bebe a Serena.

− ¿Cómo se llama?

− Hotaru.

− Bueno, pues trae a Hotaru al sofá y la pondremos cómoda. Sé que tengo un moisés en el ático que Darién puede bajar después de la cena, pero de momento nos arreglaremos con almohadones, ¿de acuerdo?

Lita la llevó hacia un sofá al otro lado de la habitación.

− Tengo aquí esta colcha vieja para que los hombres no tengan que cambiarse de ropa cuando vienen un rato a descansar a mediodía – le explico –. ¿Qué te parece la tela que he comprado? Compré una pana marrón y una azul porque no era capaz de decidirme.

− Cualquiera de las dos iría bien – dijo, imaginándose el sofá con la tapicería nueva –. Podría hacer el sofá en marrón y los almohadones en azul, para darle color a la habitación – Serena se sentó y colocó a Hotaru sobre un cojín; el bebe la miró con curiosidad –. Estamos en un rancho – le dijo –. Se acabaron los trenes y las furgonetas durante una temporada.

− Pobrecilla. Debes estar muerta de cansancio – Lita se inclinó hacia delante y la ayudó a colocar las mantas de Hotaru –. Vamos a acostar a esta ricura.

− Yo podría ayudarla – dijo Serena –. Trabajé con un diseñador de interiores durante un par de años cuando salí de la facultad, así que me encanta hablar de telas y se me da bastante bien la costura. ¿Tiene máquina de coser?

− Sí, pero…

Serena sonrió a la madre de Zafiro.

− Bien. Tal vez no la haya hecho abuela, pero le haré unas fundas para los almohadones.

.

.

.

Darién se quedó junto a la puerta, pero al momento fue a ponerse de nuevo el abrigo. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, sobre todo después de ser testigo de la euforia de su madre cuando había pensado que tenía una nieta.

− Voy por el resto de las cosas de Serena.

− ¿Necesitas ayuda, hijo?

− No, gracias.

No quería que el tío Jed, aunque era tan fuerte como muchos de cuarenta años, pillara una neumonía.

− Solo abre la puerta cuando me veas venir.

Jed se asomó a la ventana a ver caer la nieve.

− Chico, desde luego vamos a tener unas navidades blancas, eso con toda seguridad.

− Sí, ojalá Zafiro ya estuviera aquí. Si continua así la cosa, a lo mejor tiene problemas para llegar mañana a casa.

Lo cual no era una idea sobre la que Darién tuviera ganas de cavilar, su tío se acercó a él y bajó la voz.

− ¿Cómo es esta chica, Serena?

Él se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía el abrigo, pero no se molestó en subirse la cremallera.

− Supongo que parece agradable.

− ¿Has pasado horas con ella y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, que supones que es «agradable»?

− ¿Qué quieres que diga?

¿Qué un instinto de protección desconocido para él había obnubilado el pensamiento y encendido un fuego en las entrañas? ¿Qué deseaba tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su cama para hacer el amor con ella hasta que le sonriera de nuevo?

Se preguntó que pensaría su tío de ochenta y dos años de eso. Listo para escapar, Darién agarró el pomo de la puerta.

− No sé. Cuéntame algo que hayan hablado. Debes de haberte enterado de algo sobre ella.

− En realidad no.

− ¿Sabes algo del padre de la bebe?

− Estás preguntado al hombre equivocado, tío Jed. Tendrás que hacerle las preguntas a Zafiro – se dio la vuelta, pero parecía que Jed no había terminado de hablar.

− Es muy bonita – dijo Jed, como esperando a que Darién estuviera de acuerdo con él, de modo que asintió antes de abrir la puerta.

− Sí. Si te gusta ese tipo – la nieve ya había cubierto la camioneta, pero aún se notaban sus pisadas.

− ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso? ¡Jóvenes! – gruño Jed, haciendo con la mano un gesto de desdén.

Darién salió al exterior. Sacaría las maletas de Serena, y después de la cena iría a ver los caballos. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco que lo ayudara a olvidarse de la repentina necesidad de tomar a Serena Briggs en brazos.

.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter 3

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

¿De quién es esta niña?

.

.

.

**CAPITULO TRES**

.

.

.

Casi funcionó. Aunque solo hasta la cena, cuando cometió la torpeza de tocarla.

Darién esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta cuando a Serena se le había caído la servilleta y él, sentado a su izquierda, se había agachado para recogerla al mismo tiempo que ella se había inclinado también. Se pegó con la cabeza en el hombro de Darién, el cabello sedoso le rozó la cara, y se agarró a su brazo cuando pensaba que iba perder el equilibrio.

− Ay – dijo mientras se ponía derecha –. Lo siento.

− Ya la tengo – respondió mientras intentaba ignorar su alarmante reacción física.

Notó que se ponía colorado, y no la miró a la cara cuando le pasó el cuadrado de tela blanca. Alcanzó el salero para disimular y entonces vio que el tío Jed lo miraba con interés, pero igualmente ignoró esa mirada.

Su madre se aclaró la voz.

− Darién – empezó a decir, obligándolo a levantar la vista de un montículo de puré de papa –. ¿Después de cenar, podrías subir al ático y buscar nuestra vieja cuna? Creo que tal vez haya un moisés, pero no estoy segura.

− Lo haré – respondió antes de meterse en la boca otro pedazo de carne asada.

Notó que Serena estaba dejando el plato limpio, lo cual resultaba impresionante. Parecía una de esas mujeres que se alimentaba de zanahorias y hojas de lechuga, y sin embargo comía como un camionero.

Lita se volvió hacia su izquierda, donde la tía Petzi estaba atareada pasándole pedazos de comida a Artemis. Ni Artemis decía nada, ni Lita le dio importancia.

− Tía Petzi, ¿te acuerdas de esa cuna? Creo que la hizo tu padre.

− Mi padre no – respondió Petzi mientras se limpiaba los dedos en la servilleta –. Raymond no diferenciaba una sierra de un papel lija. Habría preferido trabajar con caballos que con la madera, eso con toda seguridad.

El tío asintió.

− Lo recuerdo. Además, se le daban bien. ¿Serena, cielo, podrías pasarme esos bollos? Y la gelatina de fresa también, por favor.

Petzi deslizó otro pedazo de carne por debajo de la mesa y continuó hablando.

− Al abuelo de Darién sí que le gustaba fabricar cosas, pero no lo desarrollo demasiado. No tuvo tiempo.

Darién se volvió hacia Serena para explicarle.

− Esta propiedad ha pertenecido a cuatro generaciones de Stone, incluido el padre de Petzi, que era uno de los dos hermanos de mi abuelo.

− Aunque no hemos sido muy prolíficos. Mi padre, Raymond Montrose Stone, solo tuvo una hija. Yo. Y yo nunca he conocido a un hombre al que pudiera soportar más de unas horas seguidas.

Darién se preguntó cómo demonios pararla antes de que empezara a decir que Zafiro y él tenían que tener hijos propios.

− Tía Petzi, ¿mi madre te ha enseñado ya el canal de Animal Planet?

− Ah, que asco – dijo haciendo un gesto desdeñoso –. Ayer estaba viendo uno de esos programas que te enseñan a pintar vasos y platos, pero no se podían meter en el lavavajillas, ¿así de qué sirve?

− De muy poco, digo yo – respondió Jed, y le guiño un ojo a Serena.

− ¿Por dónde iba? – Petzi frunció el ceño.

− Por lo de los platos – dijo Lita.

− As, sí, por lo de la falta de descendencia – estaba claro que no iban a desanimar a Petzi –. Lita y Andrew tuvieron dos hijos, que era exactamente lo que necesitaba la familia.

Darién miró a su madre con gesto suplicante, y ella se encogió de hombros como queriendo decirle que le dejara terminar su discurso que, como siempre, acabaría hablando de la lamentable falta de responsabilidad de su hermano Zafiro y de él por no haber sembrado su semilla por el país concibiendo futuros peones para el rancho Graystone.

− Pero los chicos – continuó diciendo en tono dramático –, los chicos aún no se han casado ni han engendrado la siguiente generación de Stone. Preferiblemente varones. Y muchos, si pudiera ser – le echó a Serena una mirada de disculpa –. No es que tenga nada en contra de la niñas, querida, pero hacen falta hombres para llevar un sitio así. Hombres casados cuyas esposas sepan también trabajar. Mi madre sabía montar a caballo y echar el lazo. Y Lita también. ¿Tú montas a caballo, Serena?

− En realidad siempre me ha gustado más cocinar que los caballos – la interrumpió Lita, para alivio de Darién –. Serena, ¿te apetece un poco más de asado? Darién pásale la fuente; y las papas también.

Darién hizo caso a su madre y Serena se sirvió un poco más de carne.

− Gracias – le sonrió.

Darién le pasó el plato de las papas mientras pensaba en algo interesante que decir. La familia estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios y las preguntas de Petzi, pero no le apetecía que Serena se sintiera avergonzada. Sin embargo no parecía avergonzada. Parecía como si se estuviera divirtiendo. Qué extraño. La tía Petzi no solía inspirar ese tipo de reacción.

− Parece que esta noche va a nevar mucho – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir; todo el mundo lo miro como si acabara de decir una bobada –. Yo… no podremos darle una vuelta a Serena por el rancho hasta que el tiempo aclare un poco – añadió.

Entonces miró al tío Jed, como pidiéndole que dijera algo.

− Bien… – el viejo dejó de untar mantequilla a un bollo de pan y sonrió a su invitada –. Mañana tendremos que abrir un camino hasta los establos para presentarte a los caballos. Qué pena que la niña sea demasiado pequeña para disfrutar de los animales.

− Sí, pero yo estoy deseando verlo todo – dijo, echando una mirada hacia el sofá donde la niña dormía entre cojines –. Es la primera vez que estoy en Montana.

− Tendremos que hacerte la visita completa, ¿no te parece Darién? – Jed guiño un ojo.

− Señora Stone, la cena esta deliciosa.

− Llámame Lita, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué diantres has comido en el tren?

− Sándwiches, sobre todo. Me resultaba difícil llegar al vagón-restaurante con la bebe. La gente fue amable y me ayudó, pero el viaje ha sido mucho más duro de lo que pensaba.

− ¿Entonces, por qué lo has hecho así? – le preguntó Petzi.

− No me gusta volar. ¿No les contó Zafiro?

− Zafiro no nos contó mucho – comentó Darién con expresión ceñuda –. Aparte de que llevarías un abrigo rojo.

− A mí tampoco me ha gustado nunca volar – declaró el tío Jed –. Prefiero una buena furgoneta Ford. Si no puedo llegar conduciendo, no me interesa ir.

− ¿Alguien quiere café o té? – Lita se puso de pie y empezó a limpiar la mesa, y Serena se levantó para ayudarla.

Artemis empezó a maullar para que le dieran las sobras, y gracias a Dios distrajo a Petzi, que parecía dispuesta a continuar con el tema de la descendencia, evitándole así a Darién el tener que recordarle a su tía que a sus treinta y dos años aún no era demasiado viejo para nada.

Darién se puso de pie y recogió sus platos y los del tío Jed, pero no pudo evitar reparar en que Serena parecía muy a gusto en la cocina. Lita y ella discutían amigablemente sobre la decisión de Serena de ponerse a fregar los platos; pero entonces la bebe se echó a llorar y la discusión se terminó. Serena corrió a tomar en brazos a la bebe y a acunarla suavemente.

A Darién se le fue el alma a los pies. ¿Estaría Zafiro enamorado de ella? ¿O, peor aún, estaría ella enamorada de Zafiro? ¿Por qué si no, para que hacer aquel viaje tan pesado solo para pasar las vacaciones con él?

− Darién – su madre le puso la mano en el brazo –. ¿Qué te pasa? – le susurró.

− Nada – Darién hizo que bostezaba –. Estoy cansado.

Pero a Lita Stone no se le podía engañar. Miró hacia Serena, que estaba inclinada sobre el sofá, colocando de nuevo al bebe entre los cojines.

− Es tremendamente encantadora y bonita.

− Supongo.

− Si la bebe no es de Zafiro, ¿entonces de quién es? ¿Y dónde está él?

− Tendrás que esperar hasta que Zafiro llegue a casa para obtener las respuestas, mamá.

− Menos mal que llega mañana – dijo ella en voz baja –. Pero esta noche después del postre pienso llamarlo.

− Buena idea.

Darién quería saberlo todo. Si deseaba a su futura cuñada, desde luego quería saberlo.

.

.

.

− ¿Qué te parece?

Lita había estado deseando hablar con Jed, pero primero habían tenido que fregar los cacharros, después la tartera del postre y por último acostar a su invitada antes de que se desmayara de cansancio. Petzi y Artemis estaban arriba escuchando la radio, y Darién se había ido corriendo a esconderse en el granero.

− Creo que los chicos saben cuidarse solos – le declaró su tío –. Pero no sirve de nada decirte eso porque de todos modos te vas a preocupar.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

− Tú viste como la miraba.

− ¿Darién? – al asentir ella, Jed continuo – Sí. Es una joven muy bella. Y si yo tuviera cincuenta años menos, seguramente la miraría del mismo modo.

− Pero…

− Es un hombre de sangre caliente.

− Y ella es de Zafiro.

− Eso tú aún no lo sabes.

− Pero él le pidió que viniera aquí.

− No quiere decir que tenga nada serio con ella, Lita – le dijo en tono suave y dio unas palmadas en el sofá para que se sentara a su lado, ella cruzó el sofá, se sentó junto a su tío y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

− Lo sé, pero me preocupa.

La sala era su habitación favorita. La chimenea de piedra había dado calor a cuatro generaciones de la familia Stone, y era el lugar donde los niños habían colgado los calcetines en navidad, aunque el árbol lo colocaran siempre en un rincón del otro salón más grande al otro lado del vestíbulo. Tenía intención de ir por el árbol cuando viniera Zafiro y de que sus hijos la ayudaran a decorarlo.

− También echo de menos a Andrew.

Había amado tanto a aquel hombre desde que en su decimotercer cumpleaños le había llevado el cachorro de collie que sus padres le habían hecho llevar del rancho Stone. Hacía ocho años que Andrew los había dejado, pero a veces le parecía una eternidad.

− Sí. Era un buen hombre.

− Él habría sabido que hacer. Zafiro le habría contado todo sobre esta chica – dijo mientras notaba los síntomas de un dolor de cabeza incipiente.

− Si hay algo que contar – le recordó el tío Jed.

− He llamado a Zafiro, pero no obtuve respuesta. Le deje un mensaje en el maldito buzón de voz.

− Te volverá a llamar.

− Será mejor que lo haga, y pronto. Se está haciendo tarde, y quiero advertirle de la tormenta.

− Como si tuvieras que advertir a un ganadero del tiempo que hace.

Ella se echó a reír.

− Tengo unas cuantas cosas más que hablar con él aparte del tiempo. Como por ejemplo si va en serio o no con Serena, y si el bebe es suyo.

− Es una bebe muy linda. Y apenas llora.

− Cuando han entrado por la puerta, pensé que era mi nieta… Ojala lo fuera, tío Jed.

− No tiene nada de malo que desees eso – dijo el viejo –. Pero no existe un Stone, ni vivo ni muerto, que no se hubiera casado con la madre de su hijo. Tu Zafiro está cortado por el mismo patrón.

− Darién también – dijo, y el tío Jed asintió; Lita alzó la cabeza y lo miró –. Has visto su cara esta noche, ¿verdad?

− Le pasé las patatas.

Lita suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Cruzó a la chimenea y añadió otro tronco al fuego. Las sienes empezaron a latirle en serio.

− Creo que me tomare una aspirina y me iré a la cama.

− Pues hazlo, cielo. Creo que esperare a que Darién termine en el granero, a ver si quiere echar una partida al julepe. ¿Dónde está nuestra invitada? ¿Ya se ha ido a dormir?

− Está con la bebe arriba – se acerco a la ventana y retiró las cortinas; en el establo las luces continuaban encendidas, lo cual quería decir que Darién seguía tomándose su tiempo con las distintas tareas –. Maldita nieve.

Jed abrió el periódico.

− Vete a la cama y deja de preocuparte.

Mientras subía las escaleras pensó que al día siguiente decoraría el pasamanos con grandes lazos rojos. Tal vez Serena quisiera ayudarla. Parecía la clase de joven que disfrutaba siendo útil. Pero su presencia allí sería un problema.

No podía explicárselo a Jed, Darién había mirado a Serena igual que su padre la había mirado a ella cuando tenía dieciséis años y se habían quedado a solas en el establo. Andrew la había besado, la había besado de verdad, por primera vez. El amor de su vida por fin la había mirado como si fuera la mujer más bella del mundo. Y jamás había sido una belleza, ni entonces ni nunca. Pero a Andrew, muy maduro a sus veintitrés años, la había parecido así. Cuando cumplió dieciocho, justo después de graduarse en el instituto, pasaron un fin de semana de luna de miel en Great Falls, y había descubierto que lo que había leído en las novelas rosas no podía compararse con la realidad.

Lita se detuvo al final de la escalera. El piso superior tenía forma de "T". Solía bromear que, si el rancho no iba bien, montaría un hostal, de tantas habitaciones como había en la casa. Hacía cien años, los Stone habían ocupado todas las habitaciones, pero en el presente parecía que se iban a echar a perder.

A Serena le habían preparado la habitación que tenía cuarto de baño dentro. La que estaba justo frente a la del tío Jed. Hotaru estaba lloriqueando un poco. Lita pensó en llamar a la puerta y ofrecerse para ayudarla, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que tal vez la joven madre deseara estar sola con su hija.

Entro en su dormitorio, recientemente decorado en blanco y crema, y rezó para que ninguno de sus dos hijos sufriera.

.

.

.

Aunque estaba ya acurrucada bajo las mantas, Serena sintió como si continuara en el tren. Porque cuando cerraba los ojos le parecía sentir el balanceo del tren bajo la cama. La bebe lloriqueó, y Serena sacó el brazo para mover el moisés de pino. Darién, tan fuerte, tan silencioso y tan capaz, lo había bajado del ático, lo había limpiado cuidadosamente y había doblado unas mantas para formar un pequeño colchón.

Solo le había dicho:

− Toma.

Ella le había dado las gracias, y entonces él había salido de su dormitorio como alma que llevase el diablo. No tenía duda de que Darién pensaba que había ido al rancho para reclamarle algo a su hermano, y él no estaba de acuerdo. Aunque por otra parte había sido amable con ella. En más de una ocasión había sentido el impulso de echarse a sus brazos, de apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y no soltarlo.

Las hormonas, por supuesto, eran su mayor problema, y no la atracción que parecía sentir hacia el hermano mayor de Zafiro. Ella le echaba la culpa de todo al desarreglo hormonal. ¿Por qué no también de eso?

Serena miró el reloj de bronce que había sobre la mesilla. Era más de medianoche. Lo cual significaba que llevaba dos horas dormida. El lloriqueó de su hija significaba que pronto querría comer, y Serena sintió la pesadez en sus pechos que aparecía cada cuatro horas más o menos.

Serena metió a Hotaru en la suave cama de matrimonio, colocó los almohadones contra el cabecero de roble y la amamantó mientras la nieve golpeaba suavemente los cristales de las ventanas el otro lado de la habitación.

Había tomado la decisión correcta yendo allí. Nadie sentiría lástima por ella. Ninguno de los miembros de aquella familia autosuficiente se sentía culpable de celebrar la navidad mientras Serena guardaba luto por su prometido, fallecido hacía nueve meses, cuando su avión se había estrellado en un campo de maíz en Kansas. Ningún pariente preocupado le había preguntado: «¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?»

Y aunque quería mucho a su tía, a su tío y su prima Mina, que seguramente estaría furiosa con ella, no tenía intención de estropearles la navidad.

No quería estropeársela a nadie.

.

.

.

Por un instante terrorífico Darién pensó que la casa estaba encantada. El movimiento silencioso de la mecedora, la figura con el camisón claro, el brillo de la nieve tras las ventanas del salón y el repentino chillido se unieron para conseguir que el corazón se le saliera por la boca. Pero solo durante unos segundos.

La visión fantasmagórica era Serena con una bata larga, meciendo a un bebe quejumbroso en el asiento favorito de la abuela Stone.

Maldijo entre dientes. ¿No podía haberse quedado en su dormitorio?

Cuando ella lo vio abrió los ojos como platos.

− Lo siento – susurró –. ¿Te hemos despertado? Pensé que si bajábamos…

− No. He bajado a comer algo – respondió en voz baja, aunque enseguida entendió que no hacía falta molestarse.

Estaba claro que Hotaru no se iba a dormir inmediatamente. No hacía más que levantar la cabeza del hombro de su madre y emitir sonidos de frustración.

− Menuda chiquilla tienes.

− Desde luego – le sonrió, y él se sorprendió –. Pero el carácter no lo ha sacado de mí, lo juro.

¿Entonces de quién? No lo preguntó en voz alta. No era asunto suyo. Nada de eso era de su incumbencia.

− Pensaba que los bebes se dormían en las mecedoras.

− Díselo a esta – Serena se inclinó hacia delante y se levantó del asiento.

Llevaba una bata verde pálido de aspecto suave, larga hasta los tobillos y atada a la cintura con una cinta de raso. Darién notó que Serena estaba descalza.

− Te vas a enfriar. Ven a la sala y encenderé la chimenea.

Se dijo que era una locura, que debería meterse en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con llave. Maldito Zafiro.

− Son casi las dos – protestó ella, dándole palmadas a la bebe en la espalda.

La niña se retorció y gimió de nuevo, pero apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Serena.

− Será mejor que intente llevarla a dormir.

− Como te parezca mejor – dijo intentando no fijarse en el triangulo de piel que asomaba entre las solapas de raso de la bata. Se le veía un poco de encaje del camisón que llevaba debajo.

− Voy a averiguar dónde ha escondido mi madre las galletas de navidad.

− ¿De verdad?

Se le ilumino la expresión y avanzó un paso hacia la puerta, como si fuera a seguirlo, pero se tropezó y cayó hacia delante.

Él la agarró de los brazos antes de que se pegara contra el suelo. Entonces se precipitó contra su pecho y Darién sintió sus senos suaves aplastándose contra su cuerpo. Dio gracias a Dios por haberse puesto unos vaqueros antes de bajar. Aspiró hondo pero no la soltó. El pelo le olía a vainilla.

Cuando Darién le soltó los brazos y la abrazó, notó que Serena se relajaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría que alguien la abrazaba así?

− ¿Estás bien?

− Solo me he hecho un poco de daño en el dedo gordo, nada más.

− Son las alfombras trenzadas – le explicó –. Son viejas y están torcidas. Debería tirarlas.

− Tendré más cuidado.

Sí, pensó mientras la veía subiendo las escaleras.

Los dos debían tenerlo.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :D


	4. Chapter 4

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

¿De quién es esta niña?

.

.

.

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

.

.

.

− Zafiro perdió el avión.

Serena, con Hotaru en brazos a la puerta de la cocina, esperó a ver qué pasaba después. Estaba decepcionada, por supuesto, pero sin duda Zafiro llegaría lo antes posible. Y aún quedaban ocho días para navidad.

− Qué fastidio – dijo Jed –. Acabo de terminar de limpiar la carretera.

− ¿Cómo diantres ha podido perder el avión? – dijo Darién –. Se suponía que debía tomar un vuelo desde Dulles a las once de la mañana.

Lita se encogió de hombros.

− No me dio más detalles, y dijo que llamaría en cuanto tuviera plaza para otro vuelo. Hay otro esta tarde a las seis y media de Delta, pero dijo algo de que iba a intentar tomar otro más temprano con una compañía distinta.

− Caramba.

Entonces los cuatro la miraron, como si ella tuviera las respuestas. Entró en la cocina y se sentó en una silla vacía.

− Tal vez hubiera mucho tráfico de camino al aeropuerto.

− ¿Te ha llamado a ti también? – Lita dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa –. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

− Esto… nada. Quiero decir, no me ha llamado.

No tenía por que explicar por qué tenía el móvil apagado casi todo el tiempo o por qué solo lo utilizaba cuando le resultaba absolutamente necesario. Pero cuando abrió la boca para explicar que Zafiro y ella eran solo amigos y que no iban a ser nada más, el tío Jed se le adelanto.

− Bueno – dijo en tono pausado –. Supongo que lo veremos cuando tengamos que verlo y ya está. Al menos sabemos que esta de camino. ¿Vamos a jugar a las cartas esta noche? ¿Serena, sabes jugar al bridge?

− Aprendí a jugar en la facultad, pero de eso hace ya tiempo.

El tío Jed sonrió.

− Es suficiente, cielo. Nos echaremos una partida mientras Darién va al aeropuerto, Lita juega y a Petzi se le puede convencer si aguanta despierta.

Lita puso un plato de tostadas con mantequilla delante de Serena.

− Estoy seguro de que Zafiro nos avisara cuando vaya a venir, aunque sea ya tarde. ¿Por qué no vas por el árbol de navidad hoy en lugar de mañana? – le pidió a Darién –. Llévate a Serena y enséñale la ciudad. No ha visto demasiado de Montana aparte de la nieve.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

− No puedo…

− Pues claro que puedes. Me encantaría cuidar a la niña – dijo Lita –. No tardaran mucho; podrán irse entre toma y toma. Me gustaría tanto tenerla un poco en brazos. Veremos un rato el programa de bricolaje – le dio a Serena unas palmadas en el hombro –. Recuerdo lo que era tener que hacer la compra cargada de un niño. Y no me digas que no te vendría bien un respiro.

− Bueno…

En realidad necesitaba un respiro de Darién, que ignoró claramente la conversación y fue a ponerse la cazadora. No le había sido tan fácil dormirse la noche anterior después de quedar en ridículo como había quedado al echarse sobre él cuando había estado a punto de caerse, sucumbiendo al deseo de ser abrazada.

− Quiero que pasen por la tienda y me traigan más huevos y harina – dijo Lita –. Aún no he terminado de preparar algunas cosas – miró a Jed –. Y ya sé que alguien ha estado robándome las galletas que guardé para navidad.

− Solo ha sido una vez – confesó el anciano –. Tal vez dos. Están deliciosas, sobre todo las de caña de azúcar.

− A Artemis le encantan las galletas de azúcar – confesó Petzi, que no parecía arrepentida –. Se me terminaron las suyas.

− Haz una lista y te traeré lo que necesites – dijo Darién.

Entonces miró a Serena como si no fuera capaz de decidir si quería o no llevarla de nuevo en la camioneta. Y por mucho que a Serena le apeteciera ver Montana a la luz del día, se sintió algo incómoda al pensar en estar a solas con aquel hombre. Pensó en la noche anterior cuando se había dejado abrazar y sintió un calor en las mejillas. Resultaba extraña esa reacción hacia un hombre que era un poco menos un extraño. «Te gustara Darién», le había dicho Zafiro. «Puedes confiar en él».

− No me importaría ayudar a hacer la compra – dijo ella de pronto.

− Bien – Lita le dio unas palmadas a Serena en el hombro –. No seas tímida y haz las compras de navidad que te apetezcan. Duggan no es una ciudad muy grande, pero hay una ferretería, un par de restaurantes, una librería, una tienda de ropa, si te gustan los vaqueros y las botas, y unas cuantas tiendas más que tal vez te resulten interesantes. No olviden ir a Burger Barn a almorzar. Estamos orgullosos de la ternera de Montana.

− ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

La mujer se echó a reir.

− Ni hablar. Me voy a quedar aquí a hacer de abuela. Y quiero estar para contestar el teléfono cuando Zafiro vuelva a llamar. Vayan los dos y diviértanse un poco. Solo asegurate de que Darién no compre un árbol que sea más grande que el salón.

− De acuerdo.

Darién la miró.

− ¿Cuándo quieres que nos marchemos?

− ¿Dentro de una hora?

Así le daría tiempo a bañar y alimentar a la bebe. Hacía un día claro y soleado, el cielo azul contrastaba con la tierra cubierta de nieve. La idea de salir de compras durante un par de horas sin Hotaru le pareció tan irresistible que se sintió culpable.

− Bien. Ponte ropa caliente – y dicho eso Darién salió por la puerta corriendo.

Serena supuso que el trabajo de un ranchero nunca tenía fin.

.

.

.

− Caramba, mi niña – dijo el tío Jed mientras se servía un pedazo de tarta de café, receta especial de Martha Stewart –. Me da la impresión de que estás tramando algo.

Lita se sirvió un pedazo de tarta de arándanos. La bebe dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, ajena al hecho de que su madre acababa de marcharse de compras.

− Necesitamos un árbol, eso es todo.

− Yo podría haberte traído uno – señaló su tío con expresión sonriente –. No hacia falta que mandaras a los chicos… a no ser que tengas algo más en mente.

− Me gustan los bebes. Y mi hijo mayor está solo, y…

− Y anoche te preocupaba que tus hijos pudieran estar interesados en la misma mujer – la interrumpió –. Claro que yo te dije que eso era una tontería. Supongo que decidiste seguir mi consejo, ¿verdad?

− Iba a decir que como tenemos aquí a una joven tan encantadora, ¿Qué tiene de malo hacer un poco de casamentera?

Lita miró a Hotaru. Si tuviera papá no estaría pasando las vacaciones allí con su madre. De modo que Serena y Hotaru estaban solas. ¿Y qué tendría de malo querer que su hijo fuera feliz?

Zafiro, el más dinámico de los dos, iba y venía de Washington y trabajaba para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor para los rancheros como él mismo. En su trabajo en la agencia de protección al cultivo conocía constantemente a mujeres. Darién estaba feliz de permanecer en Montana y ocuparse del negocio de casa, lo cual no le dejaba tiempo para buscar a la mujer de sus sueños.

− He decidido ser una madre que da igualdad de oportunidades.

− ¿Y qué diablos significa eso?

− Calla – miró un momento a la bebe, que dormía profundamente, antes de volverse hacia Jed –. Zafiro ha tenido su oportunidad con Serena. En Washington. Ahora le toca el turno a Darién.

− Si – dijo Petzi mientras acariciaba a Artemis –. Es como si el destino hubiera querido que Zafiro tardara en llegar.

− Como si fuera un designio del cielo – concedió Jed, que miró a Lita a ver lo que decía.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

.

.

.

Maldición. Iba a tener que olvidarse de ir y volver rápidamente a la ciudad. Esa mujer se lo estaba pasando en grande en la Boutique Texana de Jorgensen. No parecía muy disgustada por el retraso de su hermano, lo cual le pareció algo extraño. La habría imaginado con el móvil en la mano, esperando una llamada de Zafiro.

Pero no, Serena pasó un buen rato decidiendo que manta comprarle a su bebe; la del dibujo de lo caballitos o la de la de los diseños navajos. Se había tomado también su tiempo curioseando en la librería de la esquina de la Avenida Central y había comprado unas cuantas cosas para la bebe, mientras él se había encargado de comprar las cosas que le había encargado su madre. También había charlado con la dueña de la tienda de segunda mano sobre telas antiguas y unas colchas antiguas. A Darién le había dado la impresión de que Serena sabía bastante de esas cosas, porque Betty Stevens sacó tres colchas de patchwork de debajo del mostrador y le pidió su opinión. Serena compró un mantel para Lita y una de las colchas. Darién pensó que haría el resto de sus compras de navidad en Great Falls, cuando fuera al aeropuerto.

− ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

Jamás había visto una colcha en peor estado. Si no contaba las que había en el barrancón. No se imaginaría nunca durmiendo bajo una colcha así, a no ser, claro estaba, que Serena Briggs estuviera a su lado. En ese caso dormiría, si hiciera falta, cubierto de periódicos.

− No sé qué hacer – dijo con gesto complacido –. Es un regalo de navidad, pero me encantaría quedármela.

Evitó señalar que olía a humedad y que los bordes se estaban deshilachando. Sobre todo, se alegraba de que se lo estuviera pasando tan bien. Cuando salieron no pareció importante la ráfaga de viento helado que estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Darién tuvo que agarrarla del codo para ayudarla a salvar un montículo de nieve en un extremo del estacionamiento.

La tentación de tocarla era enorme. Y antes de que terminara el día tenía la intención de averiguar qué había entre Zafiro y ella, porque en cuanto su hermano llegara el vestíbulo del aeropuerto pensaba freírlo a preguntas.

Fueron en la camioneta hasta Burger Barn, el restaurante que estaba junto al terreno donde vendían los árboles de navidad. Las madres de los alumnos de la escuela local habían montado una venta de galletas y dulces de navidad, era un garaje, y Serena compró una tarta de zanahoria y unos bollos de pasas y donó unos veinte dólares más para las partidas de búsqueda y rescate. Insistió en comprar una bandeja de galletas que tenía la forma de Santa Claus, decoradas con glaseado blanco y rojo, y después habló de bebes con una mujer joven que tenía uno en brazos.

− Iremos por el árbol después de almorzar – le dijo Darién cuando la joven madre se puso a atender a otro cliente –. Vamos.

Dejaron lo que habían comprado en la camioneta y después cruzaron el estacionamiento hasta el pequeño restaurante. Serena pidió una hamburguesa doble con queso, patatas fritas y un batido de chocolate, y Darién lo mismo. Desde luego aquella mujer comía muy bien.

− Y bien – empezó a decir mientras miraba a su alrededor a los comensales del restaurante –. ¿Qué te parece Duggan?

− Me gusta. La gente es simpática.

− ¿En Washington no?

− Es distinto – la camarera les llevó los batido y Serena se tomó su tiempo quitándole la envoltura a la pajita – La gente aquí no tiene tanta prisa. Y todo el mundo se conoce.

− Cierto.

Como para demostrarlo, dos mujeres de la edad de Lita lo saludaron con la mano. Darién asintió y se volvió a mirar a Serena. Parecía menos cansada que el día anterior; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y las ojeras menos pronunciadas.

− ¿A qué te dedicas en Washington?

− Trabajo a medio tiempo con mi prima. Es diseñadora de interiores.

− ¿Tú también eres diseñadora? – le pregunto con sorpresa; Serena no cuadraba con la imagen sofisticada que él tenía de una diseñadora.

Dio un sorbo al batido y lo miró eufórica, como si quisiera ponerse a reír o a cantar.

− Yo trabajo detrás. Mi especialidad son las telas antiguas y me dedico a hacer encargos especiales. En otras palabras – dijo entre sorbo y sorbo –, coso.

Darién entendió más o menos por qué le había gustado la colcha vieja.

− ¿Así que cuando le dijiste a mi madre que la ayudarías con las fundas del sofá, no estabas de broma?

− Será mucho más fácil de lo que piensa ella – tomo otro sorbo –. Es el mejor batido de chocolate que he tomado en mi vida.

− ¿Y cómo conociste a mi hermano? – le preguntó en tono que esperaba sonara natural.

− Alquiló el departamento junto al mío.

Qué conveniente.

− Sí. A Zafiro no le gustan los hoteles.

− Eso me dijo. Pero me dijo que le gustaba viajar a Washington y también el trabajo que hace allí – la camarera volvió con las hamburguesas; Serena miró su reloj –. Espero que tu madre no tenga ningún problema con Hotaru.

− Está en la gloria – le prometió –. Estoy seguro de que tu bebe ha estado todo el rato en brazos.

− Dejé un biberón preparado por si Hotaru tiene hambre antes de que volvamos, pero no debería tardar mucho más.

− Solo nos queda comprar el árbol – le aseguró.

Serena le sonrió, y Darién sintió el repentino tirón del deseo en sus entrañas.

No, decidió mientras bajaba la vista a la hamburguesa. Era más fácil pensar en ella como la mujer de otro. No quería ver cómo charlaba y sonreía a todos los que conocía, como si jamás se hubiera divertido tanto, ni quería verla comiendo la hamburguesa como si estuviera en un restaurante de cuatro tenedores de Washington. No quería sentir por ella algo que fuera más allá de un afecto fraternal. Desde luego no quería sentir aquel deseo tan frecuente de abrazarla y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

.

.

.

Ayudar a Darién a elegir el árbol de navidad perfecto fue la tarea más difícil que había hecho en todo el día. Había un cartel escrito a mano que decía: _Escoja usted mismo. Veinte dólares_; por un altavoz sonaban villancicos a todo volumen, y de tanto en tanto se oía un claxon; entonces Darién miraba hacia la gasolinera y agitaba la mano.

No se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer que escoger el primer árbol de navidad de Hotaru.

− Este parece que está bien – dijo Darién, levantándose para que lo inspeccionara.

− Allí hay una calva – señaló, mientras Darién sostenía el árbol –. Allí detrás.

Él se volvió, asintió y lo colocó sobre la pared de cemento.

− Es demasiado corto – respondió Darién, pero fue y lo apartó de la pared para verlo mejor.

− Pero tu madre dijo que…

− Siempre dice que no quiere un árbol demasiado grande, pero no lo dice en serio.

Serena pegó la nariz a una rama y aspiró el olor a pino.

− No hay nada que huela mejor que un árbol de navidad – empezó a canturrear un villancico –. Es tan divertido. ¿No sientes el espíritu navideño?

Le echo una mirada de curiosidad antes de colocar el árbol junto a otros que habían rechazado.

− Supongo. Mi madre tiene una metodología estratégica para decorar el árbol. Zafiro y yo solemos buscar algo que hacer en el granero.

− Cobarde.

− Ya me dirás después de sobrevivir a la experiencia, cielo.

¿Cielo? Darién carraspeó.

− ¿No tienes frío, Serena? – añadió para disimular.

− Aún no – mintió ella, deseando haberse puesto dos pares de calcetines en lugar de uno –. Creo que deberíamos seguir buscando.

Darién caminó hacia el extremo más alejado del edificio con Serena detrás. A ella le sorprendió un poco que él se mostrara tan paciente. Su tío, agradable paro ahorrativo en extremo, siempre había escogido árboles de navidad baratos y pequeños, hasta que su tía había comprado un pino artificial unos años atrás. Su tío había sentido un gran alivio, pero a Mina casi le había dado un ataque. Para ella la tradición era más importante que la convivencia. La tía Lilian le había dado un abrazo riéndose a todo pulmón y después había continuado decorando su pino artificial. Ninguno de ellos estaría feliz con su decisión de pasar las vacaciones lejos.

− Serena – levantó la vista y vio que Darién tenía otro árbol en la mano –. ¿Soñando despierta?

− Un poco. Estaba pensando en mi tío y su elección con los árboles de navidad. Mi pobre tía siempre sufrió tanto decorándolos y poniéndoles las luces – ahogo una oleada de nostalgia y pensó en llamar a su prima esa misma tarde para disculparse y decirle que le había comprado un regalo de navidad al que no podría resistirse.

− ¿Qué te parece este?

Serena se acercó y dio la vuelta al árbol. Era muy frondoso, con agujas verde oscuro y un fragante olor a pino.

− No veo que tenga calvas, ¿pero no es demasiado alto?

− No. Y si lo es, le cortaré un trozo de tronco.

La miró y sonrió. Serena se quedó sorprendida. No le parecía que sonriera a menudo. Tal vez fuera de esa clase de persona que no disfrutaba de la compañía de los demás. Tal vez no le gustaran los bebes. O las chicas de ciudad.

O las mujeres que se tropezaban con las alfombras y que caían en sus brazos a mitad de la noche.

− ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

− Nada.

Fingió que examinaba el árbol. Aunque era ya madre, aún era capaz de apreciar a aquel apuesto ranchero. Los hombres con vaqueros y botas la incitaban a hacer cosas que a una madre no se le deberían ocurrir. En ese momento su cuerpo parecía despertar, como si sus hormonas se hubieran recuperado del embarazo y le pidieran a gritos que volviera a hacerles caso.

Desde luego ella lo ignoraba. Y no pensaba volver a salir de su dormitorio a las dos de la madrugada. De eso estaba segura.

.

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer :)


	5. Chapter 5

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

¿De quién es esta niña?

.

.

.

**CAPITULO CINCO**

.

.

.

La mala noticia, de la que Darién se enteró al llegar a casa, era que de momento Zafiro no iba a llegar. Había llamado para decir que estaba atascado en Chicago y que no sabía si podría tomar el vuelo a Minneapolis como había planeado. El mensaje que le había dejado a Darién era que estuviera listo, pero que no saliera para Great Falls hasta nuevo aviso.

De modo que Darién tendría que continuar evitando a Serena Briggs. Claro que eso le resultaba cada vez más difícil. La había llevado a la ciudad, a almorzar y de vuelta a casa. Luego había pasado la tarde trabajando en su despacho, y en cuanto terminó de cenar se había ido al establo a terminar unas tareas.

La buena noticia era que Serena estaba entretenida con su madre, lo cual quería decir que, si tenía cuidado, no tenía por qué pasar más de medio minuto a solas con ella. Mientras él ponía al día los libros de contabilidad, Serena estaría ayudando a su madre a decorar la casa para navidad.

Mientras alimentaba el ganado, Serena podría empezar a coser las cubiertas del sofá por las que su madre estaba tan emocionada.

Y cuando acunara a su hija a medianoche, él se quedaría en su dormitorio. Era un buen plan, un plan sencillo; el mejor para las veinticuatro horas siguientes.

Hasta que el tío Jed anunció:

− Darién, necesitamos a un cuarto para jugar al bridge.

Esa noche Zafiro llamó para decir que una tormenta azotaba Chicago, la misma que había azotado Montana el lunes. Habían cancelado todos los vuelos por la mañana, en cuanto supiera qué iba a hacer, los volvería a llamar.

Darién no pudo hacerle ninguna pregunta sobre su relación con Serena, puesto que su madre y Jed estaban escuchando por las otras dos extensiones. Lo intentó más tarde, pero le salió el buzón de voz del móvil del Zafiro. El miércoles planeó pasarse el día en el despacho, de modo que contestó la llamada de Zafiro y escuchó sus planes para viajar. Zafiro había alquilado un coche, pero había perdido la cartera y necesitaba dinero, y Darién estuvo más que encantado de enviarle lo que necesitara.

− Solo date prisa en venir a casa – fue todo lo que le dijo; le gustaría haberle explicado lo que le pasaba, pero en ese momento la tía Petzi había llamado a la puerta para pedirle ayuda, y Zafiro le había dicho que tenía que colgar.

− Darién, mi niño, necesitamos que vayas por la escalera – le había dicho la tía Petzi con Artemis pegado a sus tobillos.

Se había pasado la tarde ayudando a Serena a colgar adornos mientras Jed, con Artemis en el regazo, había estado roncando en la butaca de cuero, y su madre y Petzi había estado jugando con la bebe.

.

.

.

El jueves por la mañana Lita se llevó a Petzi a la ciudad, Darién y Jed arreglaron una gotera que había en el techo de un cobertizo y Serena estuvo lavando ropa, de modo que nadie contestó el teléfono. Zafiro dejó un mensaje diciendo que estaba a punto de salir de Davenport, en Iowa, donde había pasado la noche. Le prometió a su madre que estaría en casa para navidad y le pidió a Jed que se asegurara de que Serena montara a caballo.

El tío Jed empezó a quejarse de un repentino y doloroso ataque de artritis, se preparó la bolsa de agua caliente y le sugirió a Darién que ensillará a Ralph, el caballo más viejo del rancho, y le dijo que no se olvidara de llevar a Serena de visita a la casa original. Esa tarde, Lita preparó un termo con té especiado, Petzi metió algunas galletas en una bolsa de plástico, mientras Darién miraba por la ventana, rezando para que cayera una nevada.

Podría haber dicho que no. Debería haber dicho que no. Pero Serena lo miró con tanto entusiasmo que no fue capaz de dar voz a las objeciones que había inventado.

− Bien – consiguió decir –. ¿Cuándo?

− Hotaru acaba de dormirse, así que tengo tres horas de libertad por delante.

− Tiempo suficiente – declaró Lita –. Ponte mi cazadora de plumón, Serena, y una de esas bufandas que cuelgan del perchero.

− Pero las galletas…

− Esperaremos a después – dijo su madre –. Tenemos días de sobra para preparar más.

− ¿Estás seguro? – Serena le dirigió esa pregunta a Darién.

Él se encogió de hombros.

− No me importa.

Por supuesto, era una mentira. Le importaba y mucho, igual que le importaba sentarse frente a ella cuando jugaban a las cartas. También le había importado aguantar la escalera mientras ella colgaba los adornos navideños. Había disfrutado mirándole aquel trasero redondo y respingón. Serena era una mujer muy femenina, desde la melena sedosa hasta los pies pequeños. Olía bien, tenía una sonrisa que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo por dentro y encajaba en la familia como si llevara años allí.

Incluso Artemis la quería.

Maldición. A Artemis le gustaba incluso la bebe. La pequeña bola de pelo que se acurrucaba en algún mueble cerca de Hotaru, a no ser que alguien le ofreciera comida.

Serena Briggs era la mujer más peligrosa que había conocido en su vida.

.

.

.

Montó a caballo en el corral durante casi una hora, hasta que empezó a hacer demasiado frío para estar a la intemperie. Darién le explicó cómo funcionaba aquella parte del rancho. Le enseño la casa antigua, que en el presente la utilizaban los peones que contrataban en verano. Le enseño el arroyo, le contó historias de su infancia allí con Zafiro y las bromas que se habían gastado el uno al otro. Al principio ella se había agarrado con fuerza a la montura, pero pasado un rato le pilló el tranquillo a Ralph y comenzó a relajarse un poco. Cuando empezó a soplar el viento y el cielo se oscureció, estaban a cubierto en el establo desensillando a los caballos.

− ¿Ocurre algo, Darién?

− ¿Por qué? – retiró la silla de montar y la manta del lomo de Ralph y las colocó sobre un caballete.

− Creo que he debido de hacer algo que te ha molestado.

Se volvió, lo cual fue un error. Ella estaba cerca; demasiado cerca. Tenía un gorro de lana en la cabeza, la bufanda le colgaba por la pechera de la cazadora. Parecía mucho más joven que el primer día que la había visto, con la nariz y las mejillas sonrosadas, y supo que si le tocaba la cara la tendría fría.

− No – contestó, avanzó hacia el caballo y Serena se quitó de en medio.

− Parece que no hago más que cruzarme en tu camino todo el tiempo – dijo –. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

− Nada.

Su intención no había sido ser tan seco, pero el estar a solas con ella en un establo grande y caliente que olía a heno fresco lo ponía nervioso. Necesitaba salir más del rancho, llamar a alguien, salir con alguna mujer. Ir al cine o algo. Le quitó las bridas al caballo, salió del compartimento y cerró la puerta.

− Quiero decir, muchas gracias, pero ya lo tengo todo controlado. Puedes volver a casa, si te apetece.

− Podría ayudarte.

− Solo voy a cepillar a los caballos – colgó las bridas de una alcayata y descolgó un cepillo.

− ¿Quieres enseñarme?

Darién tuvo ganas de maldecir. Quería darle la vuelta y enseñarle la salida, pero si la tocaba se le presentaría el problema habitual de lo mucho que lo afectaba cuando la tocaba.

− Te ensuciaras.

− No me importa – ladeó la cabeza y lo miró –. Creo que te estoy estropeando las navidades y no sé por qué. Sea lo que sea, lo siento.

− No me estás estropeando nada.

Salvo el sueño. Pasó junto a ella y volvió al compartimento a darle una buena pasada a Ralph con el cepillo; y esa maldita mujer lo siguió.

− Soy una mujer soltera con un bebe. ¿Es por eso?

Soltera. Vaya, no estaba mal la noticia. Darién se volvió hacia ella.

− Eso no es asunto mío – contestó –. ¿Pero en qué medida está implicado Zafiro?

− Tu hermano fue lo suficientemente amable como para invitarme aquí a pasar la navidad.

Darién no se había referido a eso, pero no volvió a hacerle la pregunta. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, y si no tenía cuidado sería muy fácil estrecharla entre sus brazos y seguramente matarla del susto.

− Este cepillo se llama almohaza – le dijo, pasándole el cepillo.

Ella se quito los guantes rápidamente y se los metió en los bolsillos de la cazadora antes de tomar el cepillo.

− Debes cepillarlo hacia abajo. Y nunca debes colocarte detrás de un caballo, porque incluso un animal dócil como Ralph podría darte una coz.

− De acuerdo.

Ella se acercó, pero Darién se quedó junto ala cabeza de Ralph y le echó una cuerda al ronzal para que no se moviera. Observó a Serena cepillando los flancos del animal tentativamente.

− ¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo? – le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas al caballo en el cuello – Sigo siendo una novata inútil, ¿verdad?

− Lo estás haciendo bien – dijo, celoso del maldito animal –. Puedes cambiar de lado, porque hoy no ha hecho demasiado ejercicio.

Se coló entre él y el pecho del caballo, y entonces comenzó a cepillarle el otro flanco. A Darién no le importo observarla.

− ¿Cómo se cuando he terminado?

− Cuando huelas como Ralph.

− Me gusta cómo huele – dijo ella antes de darle unas palmadas al caballo y acercarse otra vez a la cabeza del animal.

Le pasó el cepillo a Darién y entonces se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Darién se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar.

− Gracias por llevarme a montar y por todo lo demás – le dijo con ojos risueños –. Llevas todos estos días cargando conmigo y te has portado con amabilidad y paciencia.

− ¿Paciencia? – dijo él.

Y entonces dejó caer el cepillo al suelo y le puso las manos en los hombros.

− Mucha – le susurró, mirándolo con expresión extraña – paciencia.

Inclinó la cabeza. En ese momento no se sentía ni muy paciente ni muy amable. Ella levantó la cabeza, y cuando los labios de Darién le rozaron los suyos, Serena no se movió. Darién se dijo que solo era curiosidad; que quería saber lo que sentiría si la besaba.

Tenía los labios más cálidos de lo que había imaginado, pero más suaves de lo que jamás habría podido soñar. Aquel mero roce, una breve unión de sus labios destinado a aliviar el deseo que lo quemaba por dentro, se convirtió en algo más.

Darién le retiró las manos de los hombros y se las colocó en la nuca. Enredó los dedos entre sus cabellos y ladeó la cabeza para besarla mejor.

Ella emitió un leve sonido de placer y lo agarro de las solapas de la cazadora cuando él le deslizo la lengua en la boca. Serena sabía a azúcar y a almendras, a galletas de navidad y a té de canela.

La abrazo con fuerza, cuidadosamente, consciente de su fragilidad. Pero tuvo cuidado de no pegarla demasiado a su cuerpo, puesto que se erección era patente e inequívoca. Si ella se daba cuenta, pensaría mal de él. Y Darién no quería que ella descubriera lo mucho que un simple beso lo había afectado.

Aunque nada de lo que estaba pasando era sencillo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el modo en que ella lo besó, tímidamente al principio, apasionadamente después, como si ella tampoco pudiera ocultar por más tiempo su reacción hacia él. Le hizo el amor a su boca como si fuera la única manera que tendría nunca de hacérselo; deseoso de saborearla, de complacerla, de abrazarla.

Deseoso de amarla.

Ella estaba de puntillas cuando separó los labios de los suyos, y se inclinó sobre él, agarrada aún de las solapas de su cazadora, como si pensara que se pudiera caer al suelo.

− Tu empezaste – le dijo él cuando ella abrió la boca para decir algo.

Pensó que ella diría algo y que él tendría que acabar disculpándose. Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Sobre todo porque ella le había sonreído y lo había besado en la mejilla.

− Sí – dijo –. Supongo que sí.

− ¿Estás enamorada de mi hermano?

Fue una pregunta directa y esperaba una respuesta.

Tenía los ojos color azul claro, con expresión aturdida, y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Su tez, normalmente tan blanca, estaba sonrosada.

− No – respondió con evidente sorpresa –. No estoy enamorada de nadie.

Pasó junto a él al salir del compartimento y fue hacia la puerta del establo; Darién vio que se enrollaba la bufanda al cuello antes de salir a la oscuridad de la tarde invernal.

Terminó de cepillar a su caballo y acabó el resto de las tareas con tranquilidad.

Su fuera suya… maldición, sabía muy bien lo que habría estado haciendo en ese momento en lugar de las tareas. Se estarían duchando juntos para quitarse el olor a caballos y después se meterían en su cama de matrimonio y harían el amor durante una o dos horas.

O tres.

O al menos hasta que llorara la bebe, Darién era un hombre realista; sabía que los bebes lloraban para ser alimentados. Sabía que las cenas se quemaban, que el teléfono sonaba y que los parientes se pasaban a hacer visitas.

No. No estaría en la cama con Serena. Tal vez no estuviera enamorada de su hermano, pero no sabía lo que Zafiro sentía por ella. Darién no tenía seguridad de que su hermano no estuviera empeñado en convertir a Serena en la próxima señora Stone.

Y una cosa que no se hacían los hermanos era quitarse a las mujeres.

No. Mantendría con ella las distancias. Y si Zafiro estaba de verdad enamorado de aquella mujer, Darién se tragaría su sentimiento de culpabilidad y le desearía lo mejor.

.

.

.

− Sus padres murieron, ¿sabes? – dijo Petzi mientras repartía las cartas de la partida siguiente –. Murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenía seis años.

− Pobre chiquilla – dijo Jed –. ¿Lita? ¿Tú lo sabías?

− No exactamente.

Estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la cocina, mirando hacia el granero. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo cual quería decir que Serena y Darién habían regresado de su paseo, pero llevaban un buen rato ya en el granero. Claro que no importaba, pensaba mientras echaba un vistazo hacia la bebe, que dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Hotaru se había portado de maravilla, los había deleitado a los tres con sus gracias, hasta que se había puesto un poco pesada y la había tumbado a dormir.

Jed se sonó la nariz.

− ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?

− Se lo pregunté – dijo Petzi –. Tan sencillo como eso.

− ¿No le importó?

− No pareció importarle. Le pregunté dónde pasaría su familia las vacaciones, pensando que tal vez no se llevaría bien con sus padres.

− No me imagino a Serena llevándose mal con nadie – dijo Lita sin apartar la vista del granero.

− Me sorprendió cuando me contó que la habían criado sus tíos.

− ¿Dijo algo del papa de Hotaru? – preguntó Jed.

− No, pero desde luego quiere mucho a la niña – dijo Petzi antes de echar una carta sobre la mesa.

− ¿Siguen en el granero? – Jed se levantó y fue junto a Lita –. Las luces están encendidas, ¿no?

− Tal vez tu plan esté funcionando – le dijo Lita –. Es buena idea dejarles que estén solos un poco antes de que venga Zafiro, para que se vayan conociendo. No me hace gracia que Zafiro conduzca con este tiempo. No voy a dormir a gusto hasta que no entre por esa puerta.

− Zafiro tiene cabeza, cielo. Es muy sensato, no le pasará nada.

− Por supuesto que no – añadió Petzi –. Pero tal vez no tenga novia cuando llegue, si quieres que te de mi opinión.

− No queremos – murmuró Jed –. ¿No le toca ya cenar a ese gato tuyo? Lleva paseándose por mis tobillos al menos una hora.

Lita se echó a reír. Tal vez echara de menos a su marido, pero entre sus hijos, Jed y Petzi, siempre conseguían distraerla y hacerla sonreír.

− Estoy lista para ser abuela – dijo Lita, dándose la vuelta para sonreír a sus parientes –. Creo que es hora de que vayamos por todas.

− Entonces los dejaremos solos el sábado por la noche cuando vayamos a la fiesta de Riley. Que pasen la velada a solas – dijo Jed.

− De acuerdo.

Lita pensó que tal vez fuera arriesgado, pero no tenían tiempo de perder. Zafiro debería llegar el domingo, hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, y Serena necesitaba tiempo para admirar las cualidades de su hijo mayor.

− Darién no querrá perderse la fiesta – dijo Petzi.

− Déjenmelo a mi – les dijo Lita –. Y síganme la corriente.

− De acuerdo – acordó el tío Jed – Nadie debe discutir con la abuela.

Lita sonrió.

− Tú lo has dicho.

.

.

.

Serena pasó los dos días siguientes diciéndose a si misma que era la tonta más grande que había pisado aquella orilla del Mississippi. De modo que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando quería escapar a la realidad; se puso a coser.

La máquina de coser de Lita no era tan moderna como la que Serena tenía en Washington, pero le sirvió. Durante dos días cortó y cosió hasta que las fundas quedaron terminadas. Los cojines le llevaron un poco más de tiempo, y Lita tuvo que ir a la ciudad a comprar cremalleras, pero también los terminó. Y bastante antes del día de navidad.

Lita declaró que era la mejor invitada que había tenido en casa, y Serena le observó mientras preparaba una gran variedad de galletas para navidad, la mayoría de las cuales escondió en sitios extraños para que Darién ni el tío Jed dieran con ellas. La tía Petzi le ayudaba con Hotaru, cuidaba de Artemis y le daba órdenes al tío Jed. Darién ayudó a colgar ramas frescas de arbustos de hoja perenne en las escaleras, Lita encendía las luces del árbol cada noche y Hotaru se acostumbro a la mecedora de la sala de estar. Serena amamantaba a Hotaru en la intimidad del dormitorio y le dejaba mensajes en el buzón de voz de su prima. Habló con su tía, que aplaudió a su sobrina por dar aquel cambio, y le anunció que el tío Peter, Mina y ella habían contratado en el último momento un crucero por el Caribe de una semana de duración donde pasarían la navidad.

Serena supuso que debería haberse preocupado más por Zafiro, pero su vecino llamaba con frecuencia desde donde estuviera en la carretera. Nunca tenía demasiado que contar excepto que todo iba bien. Sin embargo, cada vez parecía más nervioso; debía de ser que la conducción no le estaba resultando fácil. Deseó poder hablar con él en privado, preguntarle acerca de su hermano mayor, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué preguntarle.

− Después voy a hacer unos almohadones para las sillas – le dijo Serena a Lita –. La próxima vez que vayamos a la ciudad, compraremos relleno.

− Trabajas demasiado – le contestó –. Pero me encantan los resultados. ¿Crees que debería pintar los armarios en azul o en blanco?

− En crema, creo. Para iluminar la habitación – Serena tomó a Hotaru, que estaba en brazos de Lita; la bebe bostezó y empezó a protestar.

− ¿Sabes, cielo?, creo que a lo mejor Hotaru tiene un poco de catarro. Esta un poco pesada – Lita le dio a la bebe unas palmadas en la espalda.

− ¿De verdad?

La bebe nunca se había puesto enferma, pero tal vez hubiera pillado algún virus en el tren. Serena pegó la mejilla a la frente de la niña.

− No sé si tiene o no fiebre. ¿Y tú?

− No creo que tenga fiebre – dijo Lita – Te diré una cosa. Solo para estar seguros, me quedaré esta noche con ella en casa. No creo que sea buena idea llevárnosla a la fiesta.

Jed pilló el final de la conversación cuando Darién y él entraron en la cocina. Jed le pasó a Lita las tijeras de coser.

− Las he dejado bien afiladas – dijo –. ¿Qué estabas diciendo de esta noche? ¿No vas a la fiesta de Riley?

− Vayan sin mí – dijo Lita –. Pásenla bien. Matt Casey va a llevarse su guitarra para cantar villancicos; Ida May su acordeón.

Darién, muy apuesto, tragó saliva.

− ¿Su acordeón?

− Sí. Me dijo que ha practicado unas canciones de iglesia nuevas. Pero no se olviden de llevarse la cazuela de enchilada que preparé – echó un vistazo al reloj –. Será mejor que se vayan a cambiar. Deberían marcharse en una hora más o menos para no perderse la diversión.

− Yo me quedo en casa – dijo Serena –. No es que no agradezca tu oferta de quedarte a cuidar a Hotaru; pero es mejor que me quede yo con ella – sonrió a Lita –. De otro modo voy a estar todo el tiempo preocupada.

− Bueno – contestó Lita –. Eso lo entiendo, pero no quiero que te quedes aquí tú sola. ¿Y si ocurre algo?

− Yo me quedaré con ella mamá – Darién se acercó a la encimera y se sirvió un café –. Jed, Petzi y tú no han dejado de hablar de esa fiesta.

− ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa? – Lita le dio un abrazo –. Detestaría dejar sola a Serena.

− No me pasará nada – la interrumpió Serena.

No quería pasar la noche a solas con el hombre cuyos besos la incitaban a pensar en sus zonas erógenas. Se dijo que era madre, y que la pasión no estaba en la lista de cosas que debía experimentar. Pero Lita era cabezota, y Jed y Petzi coincidieron en que la cena de navidad de los Riley no era el lugar idóneo para un bebe acatarrado.

− Además – empezó a decir Petzi –, he oído que hay una epidemia de sarampión.

Darién arqueó las cejas.

− ¿Quieres decir que me voy a perder el sarampión y la música de Ida? Esta debe ser mi noche de suerte.

− No seas grosero – lo reprendió su madre –. Y hazle compañía a Serena.

Hotaru empezó a llorar de hambre. Cuando Serena terminó de amamantarla, la cambió y volvió a la cocina, los demás ya se habían marchado y Darién y ella estaban solos. Desde la puerta de la sala vio que Darién estaba tumbado en el sillón viendo un partido de futbol en la tele del rincón.

− Antes de que te disculpes por obligarme a perderme la fiesta – dijo Darién –, deja que te diga que Ida May Casey está sorda y que su marido, Matt, solo se sabe tres notas de la guitarra. Que, por cierto, normalmente no está afinada.

Ella se echó a reír.

− ¿Entonces eres tú el que me tienes que dar las gracias a mí?

− Totalmente. Aunque nos vamos a perder la enchilada.

− Tu madre nos ha dejado un poco para nosotros. Iré a calentarla, si tienes hambre.

Él frunció el ceño.

− No tienes por qué servirme.

− De acuerdo. Nómbrame a un hombre al que no le guste que le sirvan la cena cuando está viendo un partido en la televisión.

Darién acababa de ducharse y tenía el cabello húmedo.

− ¿Se está portando bien la niña?

Hotaru, adormilada y feliz, descansaba sobre la cadera de su madre.

− De momento no parece estar enferma.

− Dámela un rato – le dijo, dejándola sorprendida –. Hotaru y yo vamos a ver cómo les dan una buena patada en el trasero a los Seahawks mientras tú preparas la cena.

Serena le pasó a la niña. Entonces dio la vuelta al sofá para ir a calentar la cena y se volvió a mirarlos. Darién miraba a Hotaru con una expresión curiosa en sus ojos azules. Mientras preparaba la cena, se dijo que era una tontería que le gustara tanto estar a solas con el ranchero. Era demasiado fácil fingir que eran pareja, que estaban en casa con la bebe, a punto de cenar una enchilada aquel sábado de invierno.

Darién bajó la cuna para que pudieran comer en la sala. Bebieron cerveza fría y tomaron patatas fritas con la salsa picante mientras veían animadamente el partido entre el equipo de Denver y los Seahawks. A pesar del ruido de la tele, Hotaru dormía plácidamente en la cuna.

− De acuerdo – dijo Darién mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa de centro –. ¿Dónde están?

− ¿Dónde están qué?

Se inclinó sobre ella, con los brazos apoyados en los del sillón.

− Ya sabes, en forma de cono, con sabor a hierbabuena, o con glaseado rojo. ¿Te suena?

− No puedo decírtelo.

− No se enterara.

− Tu madre cuenta las galletas cuando las guarda en las cajas.

Tenía la cara muy cerca, y así sonriendo parecía más joven y más sexy. Y muy, muy atractivo. Debía de sentir debilidad por los hombres de pelo oscuro. O tal vez fueran las botas de vaquero o su sonrisa.

− Pero sabes dónde están – vaciló un momento, y al mirarla se puso serio.

Estaba pensando en besarla, y ella en cuánto le gustaría que lo hiciera. Se preguntó si sabría él cuánto.

− Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo – susurró mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella –. Esto no es justo.

Sus labios le rozaron los suyos con suavidad, y después los apartó un poco para continuar besándole la mandíbula, hasta el hueco bajo de la oreja.

− ¿Qué es lo que no es justo?

− Estas intentando debilitar mis defensas para que te diga dónde están las galletas.

− ¿Qué galletas?

De nuevo encontró su boca y empezó a besarla con una lentitud que le provocó un calor intenso entre los muslos.

No era justo que él pudiera afectarla de ese modo, y sin embargo resultaba emocionante sentirse viva de nuevo. Estaba tan harta de estar triste…

Deseó abrazarlo más que nada en el mundo, de modo que eso fue lo que hizo. Él se pasó al sofá para estar a su lado, la subió sobre su regazo, todo eso sin dejar de besarla. Era como si no pudiera saciar su sed de ella, del mismo modo que ella no parecía poder resistirse a él. Le metió las manos por debajo del suéter, y Serena sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Deslizó las palmas de las manos por sus costados, y los pulgares cerca de los pezones.

− Darién – consiguió decir cuando él apartó los labios de los de ella para mordisquearle la oreja.

Él se quedó quieto y la miró. Las manos que le acariciaban los pechos se detuvieron.

− El teléfono – le susurró con voz temblorosa.

Él maldijo entre dientes.

− Podría ser alguien de tu familia – insistió ella –. Si nadie contesta, podrían pensar que pasa algo.

Tras otro timbrazo se activó el contestador, pero en ese momento Hotaru se despertó y empezó a llorar como si se le estuviera partiendo el corazón.

− Maldita sea – dijo Darién, agarrándole la cintura y levantándola de su regazo –. Seguramente será lo mejor.

¿Lo mejor? ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Serena corrió a la cuna y tomó a su hija en brazos. Dejó de llorar casi inmediatamente y se acurrucó contra el cuello de su madre. Haría como su nada hubiera ocurrido, como si las piernas no le temblaran y como si el corazón no le latiera a mil por hora.

− Están debajo de la cama de tu madre – dijo Serena mientras veía a Darién yendo a la cocina para apretar el botón del contestador y oír el último mensaje –. En una caja de plástico rosa.

− ¿De qué estás hablando? – Darién volvió a la sala muy frustrado y malhumorado –. Era un vendedor telefónico, por amor de Dios.

− Las galletas. Además dijiste que sería lo mejor – dijo mientras se estiraba el suéter con la mano libre.

− Mentí – dejó el teléfono en su sitio y miró a Hotaru –. Es tarde – añadió.

− Sí. Nos vamos a la cama.

− Buena idea.

Pero su expresión no tenía nada de alentadora.

Serena deseaba abrazarlo, aunque solo fuera un minuto más, pero se dijo que haría mejor en no empezar de nuevo con eso. Por alguna razón, entre ellos existía una fuerte atracción física, una atracción innegable, tremendamente tentadora.

Darién le llevó la cuna a su dormitorio, pero gracias a Dios no se entretuvo demasiado.

.

.

* * *

Hola, yo aqui apareciendo, no tengo perdon pero he tenido algunas complicaciones, ando algo de prisa, asi que les dejare algunos capitulos, ya casi termino la historia, si hay errores de ortografia les pido una disculpa, bueno me voy :D


	6. Chapter 6

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

¿De quién es esta niña?

.

.

.

**CAPITULO SEIS**

.

.

.

− ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Seguramente era la pregunta más tonta que había formulado en su vida. Era la noche del sábado, faltaban tres días para navidad, cuando saltó el buzón de voz del móvil de Zafiro, Darién maldijo entre dientes. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Zafiro? No le gustaba la tontería de su hermano de conducir hasta allí. Las tormentas se sucedían constantemente y con la misma frecuencia se cortaban las carreteras.

Estaba empeñado en quedarse despierto toda la noche para esperar la llamada de su hermano si era necesario; porque tenía que hablar con él y averiguar de una vez por todas qué había entre él y Serena Briggs. Había estado a punto de hacer el amor con ella, por amor de Dios. Si el teléfono no hubiera sonado, eso era exactamente lo que habría ocurrido.

Aunque ocasionalmente había salido con mujeres, no había ninguna entre Duggan y Great Falls que lo intrigara tanto como Serena Briggs.

Darién estaba perdido desde que ella le había sonreído en la estación de tren. Y esa noche incluso había tomado en brazos a su hija. La bebe le había agarrado el dedo con sus dedos rosados y lo había mirado con aquellos grandes ojos azules, como queriendo preguntarle quién era.

Papá no, eso seguro. Tal vez se hubiera enamorado de la invitada, pero las personas no decidían su vida entera después de pasar cinco o seis días con alguien.

Sobre todo un hombre cauto como él.

Sonó el teléfono y Darién lo descolgó antes de que volviera a sonar. Cuando oyó la risa de su hermano, soltó una palabrota y le contó todo.

.

.

.

− Siento que te perdieras la fiesta – dijo Lita mientras secaba los últimos platos –. Hotaru parece estar bien esta mañana. ¿Ha dormido bien?

− Solo me despertó una vez – dijo Serena –. Comió y se volvió a dormir rápidamente.

− Qué niña más buena – comentó Lita mientras se acercaba a la niña, que dormía en el sofá –. Mamá debe de estar muy contenta contigo – arrulló.

Sí, estaba contenta, pero tenía más que ver con los besos de Darién que con los hábitos de dormir de su bebe. Sentirse feliz de nuevo era una experiencia extraña. Y aunque no había garantía de que tal sentimiento perdurase, Serena empezó a canturrear villancicos mientras rellenaba los últimos cojines del sofá de la cocina de Lita.

− ¡Artemis! ¡Es hora de salir a dar un paseo!

El pequeño se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza sobre las patas, y Serena sonrió. El animal estaba enamorado de Hotaru, a quien seguía a todas partes, solo se apartaba de ella cuando era la hora de comer o cuando Hotaru subía a dormir.

− Ese gato… – Petzi se detuvo junto al sofá –. Qué bonitos te están quedando los cojines, querida.

− Gracias – colocó un cojín de rayas azules y marrones en un rincón del sofá –. Así. ¿Qué te parece?

− Bonito color – respondió Petzi, apoyándose sobre su bastón – Lita, deberíamos quedarnos esta joven aquí en Montana. En tres generaciones no ha habido en la familia ni una modista.

Lita se acercó a admirar el sofá nuevo y los cojines recién terminados.

− Muy bonitos, Serena. Esta navidad está resultando ser maravillosa – sonrió, pero Serena notó que la mujer estaba preocupada –. Si al menos Zafiro apareciera de una buena vez…

− Llámalo – le dijo Serena –. Así te podrá decir en que estado está ahora.

Y tal vez, cuando llegara, pudiera ayudarla a ella a saber lo que quería su hermano. O tal vez no. No le apetecía explicarle a ningún hombre su atracción repentina hacia Darién. Desde luego no podía preguntarles ni a Petzi ni a Lita, y Mina estaba en algún lugar de Las Bahamas.

− Llamará cuando pueda, estoy segura. O tal vez entrará por la puerta para darme una sorpresa – dijo Lita mientras pasaba la mano por la tela nueva –. ¿Ha visto alguien a Darién esta tarde?

− Jed y él fueron a la ciudad – dijo Petzi –. Le prometí a ese viejo que jugaría a las cartas con él esta noche.

− Pronto va a ser nochebuena – dijo Lita con la vista fija en la ventana de la cocina –. Zafiro nunca se ha perdido una nochebuena. Debería haber tomado el tren contigo en lugar de esperar a terminar su trabajo.

Serena no pensaba que Zafiro hubiera elegido viajar con un bebe.

Hotaru empezó a lloriquear, pero fue Lita la que la levantó en brazos para consolarla. Serena se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá y vio como su hija le sonreía a la madre de Darién.

− ¿Quieres que te enseñe las luces bonitas otra vez? Seguro que sí, tesoro.

Serena siguió a Lita al salón, muy alegre con los adornos navideños. El árbol estaba en un rincón, profusamente decorado con ornamentos que habían permanecido en la familia Stone durante muchas generaciones. Lita apretó un botón para encender las luces, y entonces se quedó junto al árbol para que Hotaru pudiera disfrutar de los brillantes elementos decorativos.

− ¿Te gusta Montana, Serena?

− Sí – dijo –. Aunque he visto poco, me gusta mucho.

− ¿Y tu vida en Washington? ¿Cómo es?

Serena colocó derecho unos de los adornos. Sabía que Lita no estaba conversando con ligereza. Y sospechaba el propósito de sus preguntas.

− Llevo una vida muy tranquila – dijo – Trabajo con mi prima en su negocio de diseño y me llevo a Hotaru a donde vaya.

− Siempre he pensado que cuando mis hijos se casaran seguramente me mudaría junto a la vieja casa del capataz. Es un sitio precioso, pero necesita arreglos. He visto un montón de cosas en los programas de decoración que me gustaría hacer.

− Pero esta es tu casa.

− Es una casa muy grande para mí – contestó Lita – Necesita una mujer más joven para llevarla – la bebe puso la palma de su mano sobre la barbilla de Lita y soltó una carcajada – Hay muchas habitaciones para niños arriba.

− Lita…

Quería explicarle que no iba a quedarse allí más de una semana, que no iba a casarse con Zafiro ni a vivir en aquella casa, pero la mujer la interrumpió.

− Perdona la pregunta – le dijo –, pero ¿estás enamorada de mi hijo?

− Zafiro y yo solo somos amigos… – dijo Serena con timidez –. Ya lo he dicho anteriormente.

Lita no apartó la vista de la cara de Serena.

− ¿Y si te dijera que no estaba hablando de Zafiro?

Serena aspiró hondo e intentó no pensar en cómo las manos de Darién la habían acariciado. ¿Estaría enamorándose de él, o solo estaba necesitada de cariño?

− Entonces no sabría cómo contestar a eso. Darién es… distinto.

− Es un buen hombre.

− Sí.

− No es tan fácil de conocer como Zafiro. Pero sus sentimientos son más profundos. A veces demasiado profundos – reconoció con una sonrisa de pesar –. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta o que sea frío.

− No – dijo Serena con énfasis –. Frío no.

.

.

.

Estaba helada. También sedienta, muerta de hambre y totalmente despierta, a pesar de que eran ya las tres y cuarto de la madrugada del día de Nochebuena. Serena bajó de puntillas las escaleras, pasó por delante del cuarto de estar y llegó a la cocina. Lita siempre dejaba una lámpara pequeña encendida, por si acaso alguien necesitaba algo a mitad de la noche. Serena sospechaba que la madre de Darién también dejaba un plato de galletas en la cocina para que Jed se diera un festín al menos antes de irse a dormir.

En la cocina encontró una caja de galletas con una nota que decía: _Se pueden comer_. Serena se sirvió un vaso de leche, tomó cuatro galletas grandes, una servilleta y fue a la sala. La próxima vez que fuera a Duggan se iba a comprar unas de esas zapatillas que parecían peluches forradas por dentro de borrego.

Se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas pegadas al pecho, lo más cerca posible de la chimenea.

− Eh – dijo una voz a sus espaldas –, ¿no vas a compartir?

Serena se dio la vuelta tan repentinamente que a punto estuvo de tirar el vaso de leche. Darién se levantó de la butaca y fue hacia ella.

− No me vuelvas a dar un susto así.

− Lo siento – le dijo sonriendo, aunque con tan poca luz Serena pensó que tal vez se lo hubiera imaginado –. ¿Tú también estás mangando galletas?

− No es «mangar» cuando hay una nota que dice que se pueden comer – dijo Serena, incapaz de resistirse a sonreírle también.

Con sus vaqueros y la camisa por fuera del pantalón, estaba muy apuesto y accesible; nada parecido al ranchero distante que había estado evitándola. Jugueteó un poco con la galleta y dio un mordisco. No tenía por qué avergonzarse del camisón largo de franela, y el chal que se había echado por encima era su favorito, pero aún así se sintió desnuda.

− ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde?

− Lo mismo que tú – respondió él – No podía dormir y pensé que había oído al tío Jed en la cocina, de modo que me levanté a hacerle compañía – añadió dos troncos más a las ascuas y utilizó el atizador para reavivar el fuego.

Se sentó en la alfombra con Serena, y cuando ella se desplazó hacia un lado para dejarle espacio, el pie de ella le rozó la mano.

− ¡Pero si tienes los pies helados!

− El fuego los… – dejo de hablar cuando él le agarró el pie entre las manos y empezó a frotárselo.

− ¿Es que no tienes calcetines? – le dijo en tono de fastidio, irritado por su insensatez, pero consiguió calentarle el pie con sus manos callosas.

Como aparte del pie parecía que se le estaban calentando otras partes del cuerpo, Serena se quedó sin saber qué responder. Cuando Darién fue a tomarle el otro pie, ella retiró la leche y las galletas para poder reclinarse y apoyarse en los brazos mientras dejaba que él calentara los dedos. Darién se apoyó el pie en el muslo.

− Tengo calcetines – dijo, aunque hubiera preferido cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación –. Arriba en la maleta.

− ¿Mejor? – dejo de frotar.

− Sí, mucho mejor – abrió los ojos, pero Darién no le soltó el pie.

Le rodeó el tobillo con los dedos, como probando su circunferencia.

− Utilizarías botas de un número pequeño.

De pronto se alegró de haberse tomado su tiempo para afeitarse las piernas esa mañana. Si flexionaba el pie, ¿le rozaría algo más que el muslo? Resultaba tentador, pero sabía que estaría jugando con fuego. Cualquiera de la familia podría bajar, y además ella no tenía por qué imaginarse qué sentiría si hiciera el amor con Darién. Sin duda, sería un encuentro apasionado, pausado… potente.

− Creo que debería terminarme las galletas y volver a la cama – dijo.

− Pero acabo de echar esos troncos por ti – sonrió pausadamente mientras continuaba agarrándole las piernas.

− Ahora ya he entrado en calor – y para demostrar lo «tranquila» que estaba, Serena fue por su vaso de leche con la intención de dar un sorbo; pero calculó mal y lo vertió –. Cielos, no pude ser.

− Toma – Darién le soltó las piernas y se quitó la camisa, que inmediatamente tiró sobre el charco de leche del suelo –. Usa esto.

− Gracias.

Después de limpiar la mancha, Serena se llevó la camisa a la cocina y la enjuago en la pila, mientras Darién terminaba de limpiar el suelo con servilletas de papel.

− Déjala – le dijo cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo –. La echare a lavar por la mañana.

− De acuerdo – se volvió y vio que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Tenía un tórax magnífico, ancho y musculoso, con un triángulo de vello en el centro que extendía en una fina tira más debajo de la cintura.

− Bien – dijo ella, obligándose a apartar la vista de su torso desnudo –. Supongo que será mejor que vuelva al dormitorio.

− Sí – le dijo él, mirándola como si llevara un camisón negro transparente –. Supongo que deberías.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaba.

Más tarde, Serena se había dicho para sus adentros que debería haber sabido que aquello ocurriría nada más darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en el salón. Para evitarlo, debería haberse llevado las galletas y la leche a su cuarto.

Pero en lugar de hacer eso, en cuanto él se acerco para besarla ella se echo a sus brazos. Darién la abrazó medio desnudo y ella le plantó las palmas sobre el pecho caliente y musculoso. Y en ese momento sintió que era allí donde deseaba estar; entre sus brazos. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la tocaba, que nadie la deseaba, que ella no deseaba a nadie… Había pasado todo ese año lamentando la pérdida, enorme con su embarazo, y desde que había nacido Hotaru el pensar en hacer el amor con un hombre le había parecido algo tan extraño como si se le ocurriera hacer topless en un bar.

Hasta que había conocido a Darién.

Hasta que él la había besado como jamás la habían besado, con una pasión y una necesidad increíbles, como si ella fuera la mujer más deseable de toda Montana. Tal vez debería haber sido un poco más fuerte, pensaba después. Tal vez no debería haber terminado donde estaba en ese momento. Pero no había sido así.

Lo besó hasta quedarse sin respiración, mientras él la acariciaba por todas partes. Con las manos fuertes le agarró el trasero y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella le acarició el pecho, los hombros. Darién le metió las manos por debajo del camisón de franela y se lo levantó.

− No podemos…

− Aquí no – consiguió decir Serena.

− Entonces en la sala.

− Podría bajar alguien – lo miró y vio que fruncía el ceño.

− Entonces tendrás que venir a mi dormitorio – dijo Darién en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

− Hotaru podría llorar y no la oiría.

Su afirmación no pareció intimidar a Darién. La agarró de la cintura y la levantó en brazos como si no pesara más que la bebe.

− Espera – le dijo mientras se la echaba al hombro.

− ¿Qué estas haciendo? Se retorció e intentó bajarse, pero él ya iba camino del vestíbulo.

− Calla… Si hubiera alguien despierto todavía, que lo dudo, solo oiría unas pisadas.

− Esto es como en las películas – susurró, consciente del roce de su brazo en la parte de atrás de los muslos.

− Espera.

− ¿Adónde vamos?

Él no contesto, porque en ese momento habían llegado a las escaleras. Fiel a sus palabras, Darién subió los peldaños despacio, apenas haciendo ruido. Serena aguantó la respiración por miedo a que se abriera la puerta de la tía Petzi o la del tío Jed.

Pero nadie apareció bajo el tenue resplandor de la lámpara que dejaban encendida por la noche, y Darién abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Serena sin hacer ruido. Una vez dentro, la dejó en el suelo y cerró la puerta. Ella fue a ver a Hotaru, que respiraba profunda y regularmente, antes de volverse hacia el hombre que la había subido hasta la cama.

− Puedes cambiar de opinión – le dijo él en voz tan baja que apenas si pudo oírlo –. Pero espero que no lo hagas.

− Calla.

Le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama. La colcha estaba echada hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto unas sábanas cubiertas de pequeños y diminutos tulipanes amarillos. La escena resultaba sensual y muy concluyente.

− Estoy nerviosa – dijo Serena.

− Yo también.

Empezó a desabrocharle la fila de botones que cerraban el camisón por delante hasta la cintura.

− Deseo acariciarte desde que te vi en la estación.

Le quitó el chal y el camisón. La ropa cayó al suelo y Serena se estremeció al sentir el aire frío en la piel, pero su desnudez no la avergonzó. Él la miraba como si fuera muy bella, como si pudiera mirarla durante horas y aún así seguir hechizado. Y entonces la besó, abriéndole la boca y provocándola con su lengua mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

− Dame un momento, voy por algo – dijo finalmente cuando levantó la cabeza –. Ahora mismo vengo.

Salió del cuarto tan silenciosamente como había entrado, y Serena se dio cuenta de que había ido por un condón. Ella también debería haber pensado en eso, sobre todo porque su ginecólogo le había dicho que las mujeres que dan pecho también podían quedarse embarazadas.

Cuando Darién volvió al cuarto, le sonrió y dejó el paquete de condones sobre la mesilla de noche. Se quitó los vaqueros y la ropa interior. Ella le hizo un sitio en la cama, pero cuando él se metió debajo de la colcha, Serena se sorprendió de la dicha que experimento al sentir aquel cuerpo masculino pegado a su piel. Ella estaba de lado, y él de cara a ella acariciándole la cabeza y besándola con suavidad.

− ¿Has hecho el amor desde que tuviste a Hotaru? – le susurró Darién al oído.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Se retiró para mirarla a los ojos.

− No quiero hacerte daño – le susurró Darién.

− No lo harás – respondió, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

− ¿Quieres que lo hagamos despacio?

− Sí.

Le gustaba hacerlo despacio. Así podría acostumbrarse a aquel hombre y a su cuerpo, a la extraña experiencia de volver a tener en su cama a un hombre. Así le daría tiempo a recordar la pasión y a olvidar el dolor. Solo sería esa vez. No habría más noches como aquella, en la que estuvieran solos y todos los demás durmieran. La navidad estaba próxima y Zafiro llegaría muy pronto.

Darién le deslizó la mano por la cabeza y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sintió su erección dura y caliente presionándole la cara interna del muslo. Entonces experimento una necesidad acuciante que le provocó una agitación tremenda. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para besarla, aliviándole el deseo, avivándoselo al mismo tiempo mientras le acariciaba el muslo con suavidad. Le estaba dejando que lo acariciara, dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrar a su desnudez bajo las sábanas, pero Serena no quería tiempo. Lo deseaba a él. Le acarició el pecho, y se atrevió a continuar un poco más abajo. Él le deslizó la mano entre las piernas muy despacio, y empezó a tocarla ahí donde ya estaba mojada. Sabía que estaba lista, pero quiso tomarse su tiempo.

Tal vez, pensaba Serena mientras intentaba no alcanzar el clímax, que él también supiera que no iban a estar de nuevo juntos. Se acercó más a él y le deslizó las puntas de los dedos sobre el miembro en erección, y Darién gimió mientras la besaba. La dejó un momento y al segundo volvió junto a ella. Continuó besándola y acariciándola entre las piernas como había estado haciendo, hasta que ella sintió que deseaba más.

Tenía que sentirlo dentro. Entonces Darién la colocó boca arriba y se puso encima de ella y le separó los muslos.

− Si te hago daño…

− No lo harás – le prometió ella mientras se deleitaba con la maravillosa sensación de tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Con un movimiento pausado y firme, Darién la penetró y solo se detuvo un segundo para mirarla a los ojos y ver que estaba bien. Serena lo urgió para que la penetrara más profundamente. Quería que la llenara, necesitaba sentirlo muy dentro para sentirse completa de nuevo. Estaba caliente y ávida de placer, y con cada movimiento frotaba su piel sensibilizada contra la de él.

Él se tomó su tiempo, como si quisiera memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y cada vez entraba más, hasta que Serena creyó que moriría de placer. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, consciente del frufrú de las sábanas y de los susurros de aprobación que Darién emitía mientras la besaba en la cara, en el cuello y en la boca. Ella lo urgió para que fuera más deprisa, hasta que se dejó llevar totalmente por el calor que ardía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Le mordió la boca cuando ella alcanzó el clímax, capturando los gemidos para proteger su secreto.

Y cuando él también lo alcanzó a los pocos segundos, Serena se aguantó las lágrimas y permaneció pegada a él hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal.

− ¿Te quedas? – le preguntó pasados unos momentos cuando él se retiró de encima de ella.

Darién hizo una pausa, se puso de lado y los tapó con la colcha.

− Un rato – dijo –. Me marcharé antes de que se despierte alguien.

De pronto se sentía agotada, de modo que se puso de lado, pero sin apartarse de él. Darién se pegó a su trasero, y Serena oyó que se reía cuando ella le rozó las piernas con los dedos helados.

− Lo siento – susurró – Supongo que todavía tengo los pies fríos.

− Yo te los calentaré – le echó la pierna sobre la suya y le atrapó los pies entre las piernas.

− ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo con lo fríos que están?

− Será el amor – contesto Darién, apoyando el mentón sobre su cabeza.

Serena se quedó inmovilizada por la sorpresa y el dolor. Amor no.

.

.

.

− Esta mañana derrochas espíritu navideño - el tío Jed se apoyó contra la pared y observó a Darién mientras este se acercaba a ver una de las yeguas.

− Es nochebuena, ¿no? – Darién le dio unas palmadas en el lomo a la yegua.

Esa mañana había ido al establo a hacer cosas para evitar meterse en el dormitorio de Serena.

No necesariamente para hacerle amor, pero sí al menos para mirarla. Para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

− Sí, sé que día es. Será mejor que aparezca ese hermano tuyo antes de que tu madre se canse de ir a mirar por la ventana tantas veces.

− La última vez que hablé con él me dijo que llegaría hoy a casa.

Después de hablar con Zafiro había podido besar a Serena sin sentimiento de culpabilidad alguno y hacer al amor con ella sin pensar que lo estaba traicionando.

− ¿Le preguntaste por Serena y si había algo entre ellos?

− Sí – levantó la cabeza y sonrió –. Solo son amigos.

− Sí, eso pensaba yo – dijo el viejo –. Creo que tenía más interés en encontrar a una chica para ti que para él.

Darién no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado recordando lo bien que se había sentido abrazando a Serena, o sus gemidos cuando él la había complacido.

− ¿Vienes a desayunar?

− Sí.

Se aclaró la voz e intentó aparentar naturalidad. Desde luego que iría a desayunar. No la había visto desde que había salido de su cuarto de madrugada. Hotaru había empezado a llorar, despertándolos a los dos, y él había sacado a la niña de la cuna y se la había pasado a Serena antes de irse a su dormitorio. En el pasillo no se había encontrado a nadie, tal y como había pensado. Pero a juzgar por el modo en que Jed lo miraba, Darién se preguntó si el viejo sospecharía algo.

En realidad le daba igual. Porque si todo iba como pretendía, pronto no tendría ningún secreto que esconder.

.

.

.

Primero le entraron ganas de hacer la maleta. Pero el rancho no era el típico sitio donde se pudiera llamar un taxi para llevarla a la estación de tren, que estaba a muchas horas de distancia, y no podría haber elegido peor momento, ya que era la mañana de nochebuena. Ella era una invitada y se suponía que había ido a compartir las festividades navideñas, y no acostarse con uno de los anfitriones. Y desde luego no a enamorarse, si aquello era amor, de uno de ellos.

Lo segundo que tuvo ganas de hacer fue echarse a llorar, pero como Hotaru ya lo estaba haciendo por las dos, si se unía a ella solo acabaría con dolor de cabeza. Además, en cuanto Lita le viera los ojos rojos empezaría a preguntarle, y Serena no pensaba decirle que se sentía muy mal por haber hecho el amor con su hijo horas antes.

De un modo o de otro, cuando llegó el momento de tomar en brazos a la llorosa de Hotaru y bajar a desayunar, Serena llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que salir de allí de algún modo, incluso antes de que Zafiro llegara para celebrar la navidad con su familia.

Tomó a su hija en brazos y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda hasta que la niña eructó y se durmió. La dejó en la cuna y la acunó hasta que estuvo segura de que dormía placidamente. Se daría una ducha rápida, recogería sus cosas y pensaría en el modo de abandonar el rancho sin herir a nadie en sus sentimientos, sin llorar y sin darle s Darién un beso de despedida.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le parecía posible.

.

.

.

− Llévale un poco de café a Serena – le dijo Lita en cuanto Darién colgó el abrigo y se cambió las botas mojadas por un par de mocasines –. La he oído con la bebe, pero aún no ha bajado a desayunar.

− Claro.

Darién tomó la taza que le daba su madre. De todos modos iba para arriba. Se había entretenido fuera todo lo que había sido posible, pero algunas cosas no podían esperar. Como el ir a ver a la mujer que amaba, o querer conocer más a su bebe. O ver su sonrisa cuando le daba un beso de buenos días.

Subió todo lo aprisa que pudo sin verte el café, y al llegar a la puerta de Serena llamó con suavidad por si Hotaru dormía.

− ¿Serena? Soy yo. Te traigo…

Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había estado llorando. Hotaru sollozaba y hacía mucho ruidos porque tenía hipo, como si acabara de estar llorando con ganas.

− Eh – dijo mientras sentía también dolor por verla así –. ¿Qué pasa?

− Creo… – hizo una pausa y tragó saliva – que será mejor que me vaya.

− ¿Irte?

Entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sin pensarlo, tomó a la bebe de los brazos de su madre. A Hotaru no pareció importarle.

− ¿Irte adónde, cariño?

− Ese es el problema – contesto Serena mientras se volvía hacia su bolsa para sacar un pañuelo de papel –. Que no lo sé.

− ¿Estás así por lo de anoche?

− En parte sí.

− ¿Y qué más? – se sentó en el borde de la cama e ignoró la maleta que tenía a su lado.

− No puedo… ocuparme de ti Darién – miró a su hija, que dormía plácidamente en brazos de Darién.

− Háblame de él – dijo.

− ¿Todo?

− Lo que quieras contarme. Y sobre todo lo que no quieras contarme.

− Lo amaba.

− De acuerdo.

− Crecimos juntos, fuimos juntos al colegio y al instituto y nunca salimos con otras personas. Íbamos a casarnos – vaciló, y Darién pensó que el hombre debía de estar loco por haberla dejado –. Acababa de enterarme de que estaba embarazada cuando falleció. En un accidente de avión. Uno de esos aviones privados pequeños. Se dirigía a una reunión en Kansas City y los motores fallaron. Murieron él y el piloto.

− Lo siento.

Y era cierto. No soportaba ver el dolor en sus ojos.

− Sí, lo sé. Ese es problema.

− ¿Cuál?

− Sientes lástima por mí. Le pasa a todo el mundo. Durante y después del funeral todos me miraban con lástima y meses después aún lo hacen. Por eso no pude soportar la idea de pasar las navidades en casa.

− ¿Crees que todo este tiempo…? – hizo una pausa y respiró hondo –. ¿Crees que anoche hice el amor contigo por lástima?

− No exactamente, pero…

− ¿Crees que quiero casarme contigo porque me das lástima?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

− ¿Casarnos?

− El sábado por la noche llamé a Zafiro y le pregunté lo que sentía por ti. Cuando dejó de reírse me dijo que él ya había pensado que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. No sintió lástima cuando te invitó al rancho; estaba intentando juntarte con su hermano mayor.

Darién se puso de pie y dejó a la niña en la cuna con mucho cuidado. Antes de volverse hacia Serena, la tapó con una manta de caballitos. Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacó un pequeño paquete rojo con un lazo del mismo color.

− Toma – le dijo, dejándolo caer sobre la ropa que había sobre la cama –. Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo. Por supuesto, debes saber que te amo. Me enamoré de ti nada más verte. Seré un buen padre para Hotaru y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz. Pero desde luego no quiero retenerte aquí si no me amas.

− No es tan sencillo como enamorarse de ti – dijo Serena –. Ojala lo fuera, pero no lo es.

− Sí que lo es – contestó él –. Si necesitas tiempo, lo entiendo, ¿pero huir? Pensé que tenías más agallas que todo eso. Al menos podrías quedarte y averiguar si merece la pena consolidar lo que hay entre nosotros.

Darién esperó a que dijera algo, pero ella permaneció callada. En realidad, eso era mejor que oírla decir que se quería marchar. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

− Cuando estés lista solo tienes que decírmelo. Te llevaré adonde quieras – le dijo antes de salir.

.

.

.

− Mira – Jed señaló por la ventana de la cocina –. Viene un coche por la carretera. Me apuesto el cuello a que sé quién es.

Petzi y Lita corrieron a la ventana a comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que decía el tío Jed.

− Será mejor que sea Zafiro – dijo Lita –. Me prometió… Ay, mira está dando las luces. Ese es mi Zafiro.

− Ya era hora – comentó Petzi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel –. Desde luego ha apurado hasta el último momento.

Serena, con Hotaru en brazos, avanzó hacia la puerta. Tenía ganas de ver finalmente a Zafiro, pero no era el hermano con el que tenía necesidad de hablar en ese momento. Miró a Darién e intentó sonreír.

− ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó él con seriedad.

− Sí – dijo en tono vacilante –. Sí – repitió.

− ¿Ahora?

− Bueno, tal vez no ahora. ¿No tenemos que sacar una licencia y hacernos análisis de sangre?

Él se quedó tan quieto que ella se pregunto si se le habría olvidado respirar.

− ¿Qué has dicho?

− He dicho que no tenemos la licencia y… – se calló al ver la expresión en sus ojos –. ¿Darién?

En tres zancadas se plantó delante de ella.

− ¿Serena? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

− No soy una cobarde – contestó –. En realidad no. Después de marcharte de mi dormitorio intenté continuar haciendo la maleta, pero cuanto más lo intentaba menos sentido tenía el dejarte. Me enamoré de ti, pero estaba muerta de miedo.

− ¿Y ahora? – le susurró, como si no se atreviera a albergar esperanzas.

− Sigo teniendo miedo, pero sé lo mucho que te amo. ¿Y qué clase de ejemplo le daría a mi hija si huyera del amor?

− Bien dicho – finalmente se atrevió a sonreír, antes de besarla con mucha dulzura –. Debería proponerte de nuevo matrimonio; hacerlo bien esta vez.

Ella tenía ganas de echarse a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo; deseaba que aquella sensación de estas flotando no terminara nunca.

− ¿Delante de tu madre, Jed y Petzi?

Él hizo una mueca.

− Tal vez no – Artemis maúllo a los pies de Serena queriendo estar más cerca de la bebe –. Tal vez sería mejor que encontremos un lugar tranquilo en el granero donde demostrártelo.

− ¡Darién!

Se volvieron y vieron tres pares de ojos mirándolos. Darién le echó el brazo a Serena por los hombros, como si llevara años haciéndolo.

− Felicítenos – dijo –. Nos vamos a casar.

Jed se quedó boquiabierto y Petzi emitió un gemido entrecortado.

− ¡Gracias al cielo!

− No – dijo Serena, que al ver a Lita con lágrimas en los ojos se emocionó –. ¡Gracias a la navidad!

.

.

* * *

Y saben perdon por los errores, gracias por leer ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

Estaré en casa para Navidad.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO SIETE**

.

.

.

_Martes, diecisiete de diciembre._

_Washington, D.C._

.

.

− ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

Zafiro Stone miró a la bella mujer que estaba en el pasillo a la puerta de su departamento y se preguntó si la habría visto antes. No. Habría recordado a cualquiera de la Asociación de Protección del Cultivo que se pareciera a Cameron Díaz y a Heather Locklear juntas.

− ¿Qué le hecho a quién?

− A mi prima.

− Creo que se ha equivocado de departamento.

Normalmente habría agradecido una visita como aquella, pero esa mañana no. Esa mañana se había quedado dormido y tenía un problema.

− No lo creo. El portero me dijo que usted sabe dónde está mi prima.

− Mire – dijo Zafiro – No tengo tiempo para juegos – ya iba retrasado, muy retrasado – Estoy tremendamente ocupado. Tengo que tomar un vuelo esta mañana y aún no he terminado de hacer la maleta.

− Ni siquiera está vestido.

− No son ni las ocho – señaló – No esperaba visita.

Desde luego no la de una rubia de grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo que tentaría hasta a un monje. Paseó la mirada por su suéter rojo, su cazadora de cuero negra y su minifalda a juego. Seguramente todo de marca. Se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinado.

− Tiene suerte de verme al menos vestido.

Ella arqueó una ceja bien dibujada y le miró el pecho desnudo.

− Y usted tiene suerte de que no haya llamado a la policía.

− La policía – ojala se hubiera tomado una taza de café antes de abrirle la puerta a esa loca –. ¿Y para que diantres querría usted llamar a la policía?

− Se lo he dicho – contestó, dejando al descubierto una impaciencia que le hizo retroceder un paso –. Estoy buscando a mi prima y quiero saber qué ha hecho con ella.

− De acuerdo. Le seguiré la corriente. ¿Quién es su prima?

− Serena – dijo, subiendo la voz –. Serena Briggs. ¿Le suena?

− Eh, baje la voz – abrió más la puerta y dejó pasar a su salón a aquella preciosa maniaca –. Sé dónde está Serena. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho su nombre desde el principio?

La mujer miró a su alrededor, como esperando ver a su prima escondida detrás el sofá de seda color marfil.

− Me dejó una nota diciéndome que iba a pasar la navidad en un rancho con Zafiro Stone, un hombre que había conocido en su edificio de departamentos. ¿Es usted Zafiro Stone?

− Sí.

− ¿Entonces dónde está Serena?

− Está en… Un momento. Serena dijo que no quería pasar las vacaciones con su familia – Zafiro fue hacia su maleta, la colocó abierta sobre la mesa de centro y sacó una camiseta limpia –. Ahora, si me permite, voy a darme una ducha.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá como si fuera a pasar el resto de su vida ahí.

− Y bien – empezó a decir de nuevo –. Ahora que ya le he aclarado lo que quería saber, puede marcharse.

− No tan deprisa, vaquero – abrió un bolso muy grande y sacó un teléfono móvil.

− No soy vaquero, soy ranchero – dijo –. Hay una diferencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se concentraba en marcar un número en el teléfono. Se lo llevó a la oreja, esperó un momento y entonces frunció el ceño.

− No contesta. Le compré el móvil por su cumpleaños, pero no quier utilizarlo.

Zafiro sonrió. A Serena no le entusiasmaban los teléfonos móviles. Su vecina prefería conversar en el ascensor, y nunca parecía importarle que él la acompañara un rato cuando salía con la bebe a pasear. Serena no era tan explosiva como su rubia prima, pero su amistad se había convertido en algo importante para él.

− ¿Y bien?

Él la miró.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Dónde está?

Zafiro decidió que la única manera de librarse de ella era diciéndole la verdad.

− En Montana.

− No puede ser – dijo la belleza rubia, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

− Pues está allí – declaró mientras iba hacia la puerta; la abrió y le hizo pasada hacia el exterior con la camiseta, esperando que lo entendiera –. Sana y salva con mi familia.

− Pero no habrá ido en avión.

− No – contestó, sabiendo la razón por la cual Serena no quería viajar en avión –. Tomó el tren.

− ¿El tren? ¿Con la bebe?

− Sí. Dijo que así tendría tiempo de pensar y podría ver el paisaje – miró el reloj.

Maldición. Con el tráfico y el rato que perdiera en el aeropuerto, si tomaba el avión sería poco. Y aún tenía que pasar por Doris.

− Mire, Serena está bien y Hotaru también. Salieron de Washington el sábado pasado y llegaron a Havre…

− ¿Havre? – frunció el ceño, como si hubiera repetido una palabra grosera.

− En Montana – contestó –. Llegaron ayer por la tarde, y en este momento están durmiendo tranquilamente en el rancho.

− Si usted lo dice.

− Lo dice el mensaje que tengo en el buzón de voz – le contestó –. ¿Quién es usted?

− Mina Briggs – contestó mientras alzaba el mentón con testarudez, como desafiándolo a discutir con ella –. Soy la mejor amiga de Serena además de sus prima. Anoche regresé de Francia y encontré la nota que me dejó. No puedo creer que se marchara así sin más.

Él le abrió la puerta un poco más.

− Pues lo hizo. Ahora, váyase.

Ojeó la maleta abierta y tomó los billetes de avión, que estaban sobre la mesa. Los examinó un momento antes de dejarlos en el mismo sitio.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo aquí?

− Hace tres meses que tengo alquilado este departamento – contestó –. Serena vive en el de al lado.

− Sí – dijo, metiéndose el zapato derecho antes de ponerse de pie –. Lo sé.

− Gracias por pasarse.

De haber sido cualquier día normal, la habría invitado a tomar café. La habría hecho sonreír, la habría hecho reír y la habría invitado a cenar. También le habría mirado mejor las piernas. Pero Doris y las Líneas Aéreas del Noroeste lo esperaban.

Mina Briggs caminó despacio, muy despacio, hacia la puerta.

− Si le ha hecho daño alguno a mi prima – se detuvo y lo miró –, créame, no se saldrá con la suya.

− Creo que ve demasiada televisión – añadió con un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

De acuerdo, podría haberse mostrado más agradable con aquel hombre. Podría haber ignorado el cansancio provocado por el desfase de horario, lo mucho que los pantys le apretaban la cintura o la ampolla que tenía en el talón. Podría haber utilizado su encanto y haber averiguado el paradero de Hotaru y Serena y por qué se habían ido fuera. No tenía sentido. Mina tomó el ascensor hasta el vestíbulo y salió apresuradamente para llamar un taxi. Podría haber tomado el metro, pero no podía permitirse perder ni un minuto. Tal vez estuviera loca, o se pasara de desconfiada. Daba igual.

Había cuidado de Serena desde que la huérfana de seis años había ido a vivir a su casa tras la muerte de sus padres. Mina, dos años mayor y más espabilada, había compartido sus muñecas Barbie, sus libros, sus amigas y su dormitorio con la chica que estaba más unida a ella de lo que podría estarlo cualquier hermana. La razón por la que Serena había decidido pasar la navidad en Montana, _en Montana_, a ella le parecía una sinrazón.

Y Mina estaba empeñada en averiguar exactamente qué estaba pasando allí. Ahora que había visto a aquel tipo, a Mina le costaba menos entender por qué Serena había decidido abandonar a su familia en navidad. Si había algo que pudiera sacar a Serena de la depresión postparto y del dolor que aún la lastimaba, sería ver a un vaquero semidesnudo. A uno como aquel.

Le hacía falta un poco de encanto, eso desde luego. Y su departamento, por muy discreto que fuera, le había parecido de lo más aburrido. Pero el hoyuelo que adornaba su mejilla izquierda resultaba de lo más cautivador, y dudaba mucho que eso fuera malo.

Pero nunca estaba de más tener cuidado.

.

.

.

Doris se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso a Zafiro, que él habría acogido de buen grado si no estuviera pasándose de un carril a otro para ganar tiempo.

− No – dijo en tono divertido –. Siéntate.

La pequeña collie, o de la raza que fuera, se sentó, pero su amplia cola pegaba contra la parte trasera del asiento del copiloto. No parecía importarle viajar en coche. En realidad, Zafiro podría jurar que la perra sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y que también estaba deseando llegar al aeropuerto. Le habría gustado llevarle a su madre un cachorro de collie de pura raza como regalo de navidad, como el que le había regalado su padre antes de casarse, pero en lugar de eso una compañera de trabajo lo había convencido para que le diera un hogar a Doris, que había sido abandonada por sus dueños anteriores.

− Te gustara el rancho – le dijo a la perra mientras pisaba el acelerador –. Voy a comprarte un lazo rojo muy grande, pero primero tenemos que tomar ese avión.

Doris gimió, saltó al suelo del coche y se enroscó sobre la toalla de baño más grande se Zafiro para hacer el resto del trayecto hasta Dulles.

Después de dejar el coche en una zona específica del estacionamiento, las cosas no se simplificaron. Para empezar el pequeño collie no quería meterse en la cesta, no quería que le pusiera su correa nueva y ladró a los guardias de seguridad que flanqueaban las puertas de entrada a la terminal. Zafiro tardó más tiempo del que se podría permitir en llegar al mostrador de las Líneas Aéreas del Noroeste, pero una vez pagada la cantidad de dinero extra para que Doris lo acompañara en el vuelo a Great Falls, pensó que lo peor había pasado.

Hasta que fue alcanzado por Mina Briggs. La mujer estaba casi sin respiración, lo cual quería decir que había corrido tanto como él. En esa ocasión llevaba unos pantalones negros ceñidos, botas negras y un suéter color marfil; y la melena dorada recogida en una cola de caballo. Era una mujer extraña y muy hermosa, pero a Zafiro le dio la impresión de que no había ido allí a desearla buen viaje.

Doris meneó la cola al verla, y Mina se agachó y le acarició la cabeza.

− Bonito perro – dijo –. ¿Viene en el avión con nosotros?

− ¿Con nosotros?

La miró con los ojos como platos. Llevaba unos pendientes en forma de diminutos renos con circonitas en las antenas. Tenía el cuello precioso, y de haberla invitado a cenar o a tomar una copa, se habría inclinado a besar aquella extensión de piel fina y de aspecto suave.

− Nada de nosotros – añadió Zafiro.

Ella blandió un sobre de la compañía aérea.

− Yo voy a donde vayan el perro y tú.

− No tengo tiempo para esto – murmuró, e intentó conducir a Doris hacia la zona de seguridad.

De nuevo la perrita se negó a moverse, de modo que Zafiro la levantó del suelo y se la colocó debajo de un brazo. Entonces se echó la bolsa al hombro y con la mano libre tomó la cesta de la perra.

− Mira – le dijo ella, echando a andar apresuradamente detrás de él –. Creo que esta mañana hemos empezado con mal pie.

− No pasa nada – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando un reloj con la mirada.

Sin duda el tiempo pasaba con rapidez, y decidió echar a andar más deprisa. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente que se marchaba de vacaciones, y a Zafiro le resulto difícil abrirse paso entre la multitud sin golpear a nadie con la caja de Doris.

− Y a mí me gustaría disculparme por mi actitud de esta mañana.

− Claro.

Volvió la cabeza y vio que caminaba a su lado. Llevaba una maleta negra de esas con ruedas y un abrigo negro doblado sobre el brazo.

− ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?

− Vi los billetes de avión sobre la mesa de centro. Es el vuelo 617 de Líneas Aéreas del Noroeste, con salida de Dulles a las 11:05 a.m. y llegada a Great Falls a las 5:38 p.m. Hace escala en Salt Lake City – recitó.

− ¿Cómo ha conseguido un billete con tanta rapidez? Pensé que todos los vuelos estaban completos.

− En parte gracias a mi tarjeta Visa, y en parte porque llamé a una amiga que trabaja en la compañía aérea.

− ¿Y por qué es tan importante para usted? – encontró el final de una fila que parecía más larga que un campo de fútbol y se puso detrás de una mujer de pelo cano que llevaba demasiado perfume.

Mina se plantó a su lado.

− Porque tengo que asegurarme de que Serena está bien.

− ¿Y no se fía de mi palabra?

− Para mí usted es un extraño. ¿Por qué iba a fiarme?

− Mire – dijo Zafiro, que dejó la cesta en el suelo para agarrar mejor a la perra –. En cualquier momento voy a empezar a pensar que me esta persiguiendo.

Aunque estaba convencido que una mujer con el físico de Mina no necesitaba perseguir a nadie. Había visto al menos cuatro o cinco hombres mirándola mientras cruzaban la terminal.

Doris estiró el cuello y le dio un lametón en la barbilla; entonces empezó a aullar para que la bajara. Zafiro la agarró con fuerza, sabiendo que sin duda la perra se orinaría encima de alguna maleta en cuanto la dejara en el suelo.

− Le está gruñendo, la pobre – Mina acarició con suavidad a la perra.

− No me está gruñendo. Está aullando.

− Lo que sea. La pobre no está contenta.

− Mire a su alrededor – le dijo –. Nadie lo está.

Ella lo hizo, y Zafiro vio a dos hombres de negocios que se acercaban intentando establecer contacto visual con ella.

− Cierto – reconoció –. No se ven muchas caras felices por aquí esta mañana. A mí, por ejemplo, me vendría muy bien una taza de café – dejó su maleta a los pies de Zafiro –. Voy por unos cafés; guárdeme el sitio en la fila.

Se inclinó hacia un lado y vio que todavía les quedaba un rato para llegar, aunque también que la fila se movía despacio, pero sin pausa.

− Será mejor que se dé prisa.

− Lo haré. ¿Cómo quiere el café?

− Negro, con un terrón de azúcar.

Cuando Mina volvió a los tres minutos, la seguía un joven empleado de Starbucks con expresión arrobada, llevaba una bandeja de cartón con seis tazas de café encajadas en los surcos que la bandeja tenía para ese fin.

− Tome, señor Stone, este es para usted. Creo – le sonrió con encanto mientras le pasaba una taza de plástico cubierta con una tapadera, que olía a café recién hecho.

− Gracias.

Mina se volvió hacia las personas que estaban en la fila justo detrás de ellos.

− ¿Le apetece un café a alguien?

− Bendita sea – dijo una mujer de mediana edad –. Qué detalle de su parte.

− Es navidad – dijo Mina, que empezó a distribuir las demás tazas entre las personas que estaban más cerca, entonces se volvió y le dio al chico de Starbucks un billete de cinco dólares, le deseó feliz navidad y tomó la última taza de la bandeja –. Ya está – dijo, volviéndose hacia Zafiro –. ¿No le parece estupendo?

No. Le parecía una locura.

.

.

* * *

Aqui inicia el otro lado de la historia, espero les guste y gracias por leer :D


	8. Chapter 8

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

Estaré en casa para Navidad.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO OCHO**

.

.

.

Doris no quiso meterse en la cesta. Mina vio cómo Zafiro intentaba primero que entrara hacia delante, pero Doris demostró ser muy terca. Primero se puso a gemir, y después aulló como si la estuviera maltratando. Varias personas murmuraron palabras de desaprobación, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa. Estaba claro que la perrita asociaba la caja con alguna mala experiencia, y que sin duda prefería caminar.

− ¿Cabra ahí? – preguntó Mina, convencida de que aquella no era la manera más adecuada para que viajara la perra.

− La alternativa es la zona de carga del avión, aunque a mí me pareció muy arriesgado. Además, tiene más pelo que cuerpo – dijo – La mujer que me la regaló me dijo que iría mejor en la cesta.

− ¿Quiere decir que es la primera vez que hace esto?

− Es un regalo de navidad para mi madre. Una mujer de mi oficina trabaja en la asociación de protección para los animales y, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra. Es una larga historia.

Eso la cambiaba todo. El perro no era de pura raza, al menos no de una raza que Mina conociera, y no era un cachorro. ¿Así que el vaquero le llevaba a su madre un cachorro abandonado como regalo de navidad?

− A su madre le deben de gustar mucho los perros – consiguió decir mientras se agachaba a agarrar la cesta –. ¿No es un cachorro?

− No. En el hogar para animales abandonados creen que tendrá alrededor de tres o cuatro años.

− ¡Vamos, bonita! – Mina le arrulló a Doris –. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Doris gimoteó, pero cuando miró a Mina, que hacía ruiditos con la boca si le tirara besos, Zafiro pudo finalmente empujarla al interior de la cesta.

Y, tal como le había dicho el guardia de seguridad, el perro debía permanecer dentro de la cesta a partir de entonces. Claro que, cuando llegaron al mostrador de facturación para facturar las maletas, Zafiro tuvo que volverla a sacar y tenerla en brazos mientras pasaban por la maquina.

En total todo ello les llevó un tiempo precioso. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta correspondiente, no había ni un pasajero en la sala de espera.

− Esto no tiene buena pinta – murmuró Zafiro.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Mina se detuvo al lado de Zafiro y esperó a que un agente les explicara por qué estaba cerrada la puerta.

− Lo siento – dijo la mujer tras mirar el billete de Zafiro – Es nuestra política nueva. Hay que estar aquí para embarcar veinte minutos antes de la salida del vuelo, en caso contrario tenemos derecho a negar la entrada a los pasajeros que lleguen tarde.

El vaquero frunció el ceño.

− ¿Podría dejarnos pasar por esta vez? Tuvimos un retraso en el mostrador de facturación.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

− Lo siento.

Zafiro suspiro.

− Estoy viendo el avión por esa ventana. ¿De verdad no puedo subirme a ese avión?

− No. Pero si me deja ver otra vez su billete veré si puedo reservarle un asiento en otro vuelo.

− Viajamos juntos – dijo Mina mientras dejaba su billete en el mostrador junto al de Zafiro.

Después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para estar allí, iban a perder el avión; claro que eso no significaba que no pudieran llegar a Great Falls. Y Mina había decidido dónde quería ir. Reservaría una suite en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y pasaría una navidad entrañable con Serena y Hotaru.

− También traigo a un perro conmigo – dijo Zafiro.

− ¿En este avión?

− No. Viaja conmigo. En su cesta. A mis pies.

La agente no parecía muy contenta.

− ¿Y está seguro de que cabrá debajo del asiento? Las regulaciones requieren…

− Totalmente seguro – interrumpió Mina –. Viaja mucho y se comporta muy bien. Nuestra Doris proviene de una raza de campeones.

− ¿Ah, sí? – la mujer se asomó por encima del mostrador para ver a Doris –. ¿De qué raza es?

− Es una collie enano de Montana – anunció Mina con convicción, antes de que Zafiro metiera la pata.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero tomarle el pelo al vaquero le parecía una razón estupenda. Y no quería que nadie les dijera que Doris no podía viajar.

− Vaya – dijo la mujer –. Nunca he vito un collie enano en mi vida.

Zafiro frunció el ceño, pero Mina lo ignoró.

− ¿Cuál es el vuelo siguiente a Great Falls?

Después de teclear rápidamente en el ordenador, la agente les anunció que podría meterlos en un vuelo que salía a las 6:25 y que llegaba a Great Falls a las 11:25, con escala en Salt Lake.

− ¿No hay otro antes? – le preguntó Zafiro, a quien no le apetecía en absoluto esperar otras seis horas más.

− Hay un vuelo con American a Chicago a las 14:34 – dijo mientras estudiaba la pantalla –. Sale de Chicago a las 16:39, llega a Minneapolis a las 18:09 y allí conecta con un vuelo que llega a Great Falls a las 22:00 horas.

− Gracias. Lo intentaré.

− No quedan demasiadas plazas libres en el vuelo de las seis y media, de modo que vuelvan enseguida si no encuentran algún otro vuelo anterior.

− Gracias – dijo mientras retiraba su billete.

Se volvió hacia Zafiro, que había recogido la cesta y su bolsa y ya había echado a andar por el pasillo principal.

− Eh – gritó, corriendo tras él –. ¿Adónde va?

− Al mostrador de American Airlines.

Llevaba la cesta como si el perro no pesara nada. Era un hombre particularmente apuesto, aunque llevara botas texanas y pantalones vaqueros. Sin embargo, no era un vaquero al cien por cien, puesto que llevaba un abrigo sport de tweed y un cinturón de piel gastada. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre totalmente a gusto consigo mismo. También que tenía ganas de volver a su casa. ¿Sería para estar junto a Serena?

Siguió a Zafiro lo mejor que pudo entre la gente, esperó a su lado en el mostrador de American Airlines y, después de que comprara un billete, sacó una tarjeta Visa y compró uno de los últimos asientos que quedaban en el vuelo 1263.

− Ya está – dijo el vaquero, que se apartó del mostrador y dejó la cesta de Doris sobre unos asientos en la zona de espera – Me alegro de que esté por fin arreglado. Mi collie enano de Montana y yo podremos dormir hoy en casa, después de todo – esbozó una sonrisa enigmática –. ¿De dónde se ha sacado ese nombre?

− No quería que la mujer fuera demasiado dura con Doris. La pobre ya lo está pasando bastante mal.

− Y que lo digas – murmuro mientras se inclinaba a ver como estaba el perro – Será mejor que merezca la pena todo lo que estoy pasando por ti, chica.

− ¿Me está hablando a mí o a Doris? – dijo Mina, y el vaquero se incorporó.

− Bueno, es una buena pregunta, supongo. Sé por qué este perro va a ir a mi rancho. Pero no sé por qué quieres ir usted.

− Se lo dije. Quiero asegurarme de que Serena está bien.

− Podría hacer eso llamándola a su teléfono.

− Creo que lo ha apagado.

− Déme su billete – se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora y sacó un bolígrafo; cuando ella le pasó el sobre, él escribió algo en la parte de atrás y de lo devolvió –. Es el número de teléfono del rancho. Llame a Serena y deje de preocuparse. Solo recuerde que hay una diferencia de dos horas, de modo que allí son las nueve y cuarto.

− Gracias.

− De nada. Ha sido… interesante conocerla – dijo mientras se acomodaba junto a la cesta del perro como si no tuviera intención de moverse hasta que llegara el momento de tomar el avión – Espero que pase una feliz navidad.

− Estoy segura de ello – dijo Mina.

− Adiós, Doris – le dijo al perro, que tenía la nariz pegada contra las paredes de plástico gris de la cesta; entonces se volvió hacia el vaquero –. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? No sé usted, pero yo no he desayunado esta mañana.

− ¿Quiere decir que va a volver?

− Pues claro. Después de comer – se guardó el billete en su bolsa – Siempre he querido ver la «tierra del cielo grande». Así es como la llama la gente a Montana, ¿verdad?

− En los folletos turísticos.

− Hasta ahora.

Llevaba sin dormir más de treinta y seis horas. Cuando estaba tan cansada decía tonterías. La necesidad de tomar cafeína resultaba peligrosa. Y echar de menos a su familia la empujaba a meterse en cualquier avión.

.

.

.

Sus amigos dirían que estaba loco por querer librarse de Mina Briggs. Su hermana se reiría de él, y el tío Jed diría algo como «Si yo tuviera treinta años menos…»

Pero aparte de todo eso, Mina Briggs era una mujer muy bella. No era el tipo de mujer que normalmente evitaría, por supuesto. Le gustaba su físico, aunque tenía un sentido del humor algo extraño. Sin embargo, no se había enfadado por tener que esperar en la fila, por perder el avión o por tener que ayudarlo con Doris.

Aparte de su actitud de protección hacia Serena, Mina Briggs parecía una mujer interesante.

Pero no ese día. Ese día no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de coquetear, seducir o cualquier otra cosa que significara hacer un esfuerzo. Solo quería llegar a casa. Quería ver que estaba pasando entre su hermano y su invitada. Quería tomarle el pelo a su madre por tener un bebe en casa, quería jugar al julepe con el tío Jed y ayudar a la tía Petzi a cambiar las pilas de su walkman. No había vuelto a casa desde Acción de Gracias, y aunque disfrutaba de su trabajo en Washington, echaba de menos el rancho.

Echaba de menos su hogar.

Y tenía hambre. Doris gimió, de modo que Zafiro la dejó salir de la cesta y le engancho la correa. Un empleado de la compañía aérea le indicó dónde podría pasearla, y Doris se apresuró a orinarse donde él la sugirió que lo hiciera. Después empezó a dar vueltas delante de él hasta que Zafiro sacó del bolsillo una galleta de perros y se la dio.

− Es más fácil llevarse bien contigo que con muchas personas a las que conozco – le dijo.

De pronto, empezaron a sonarle las tripas. Debería haber aceptado la oferta de Mina para que le llevara algo de comer, pero no quería animarla a pensar que eran compañeros de viaje. Maldición, esperaba que al menos hubiera llamado a Serena ya y supiera que sus temores no tenían fundamento; que su prima había decidido pasar la navidad donde poder olvidar su dolor y no ver a sus vecinos mirándola con lástima. Pero nunca había sospechado que la prima de Serena la seguiría.

A Zafiro se le había ocurrido que su dulce vecina debía conocer a su hermano Darién. Porque su había algún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que necesitara conocer a una mujer como Serena, ese sin duda era Darién.

Qué pena no haber sabido cómo hacerse el mismo favor a sí mismo.

.

.

.

Doris estaba sentada con satisfacción sobre el regazo del vaquero mientras el hombre hablaba por el móvil. Mina se figuró que estaría explicándole su retraso a una mujer menuda que horneaba pan y pasteles.

Con una bolsa de papel en la mano y con la otra tirando de la maleta, Mina se acercó a una fila de asientos justo enfrente de donde estaba sentado Zafiro y se preparó para pasar las próximas horas hasta la salida del vuelo. Tenía comida, café, el último número de la revista Victoria y una novela del Times de Nueva York sobre un asesino en serie. Cerca de los asientos había una televisión colgada de la pared que recitaba las últimas noticias; en el exterior el cielo estaba cubierto, pero eso no impedía que los aviones aterrizaran.

Tenía al vaquero enfrente, aunque él parecía totalmente ajeno a las miradas que ella le echaba. El vaquero se guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo y se puso a hablar con un niño pequeño que se había acercado a ver a Doris. Dos niñas, de unos ocho o nueve años, se envalentonaron y se acercaron también a acariciar al perro, y Zafiro habló con todos ellos aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que Doris estaba meneando la cola y le estaba dando en la entrepierna.

Bueno, los vaqueros estaban acostumbrados a trabajar con animales. Pero aquel en particular se echó a reír por algo que dijo el niño, y al verlo Mina sintió una extraña emoción.

Una emoción que decidió ignorar.

.

.

.

Zafiro se dijo que él no tenía por qué hacer nada, que sería mucho más fácil marcharse y dejar que la mujer perdiera el vuelo a Chicago. Pero al final no fue capaz de hacerlo.

Y no porque fuera un buen tipo, sino porque no podía meter a Doris en la cesta sin la ayuda de Mina.

De modo que agarró su bolsa, la cesta y cruzó la sala hasta la puerta que tenía enfrente. Mina estaba tumbada sobre tres asientos, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en su bolsa y el bolso metido debajo del costado. Tenía la maleta delante, con una mano apoyada sobre el asa, como si pensara que aquellos dedos delicados, dedos que no llevaban anillos, serían suficientes para detener a un ladrón.

− Eh – le dijo –. Despierta.

Pero la señorita recién llegada de París no se movió. Le deslizo el índice por la mano, pero nada.

Entonces se acercó un poco más y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, pero la mujer ni se inmutó. Cedió a la tentación de retirarle un mechón de cabello rubio de la cara para verle los ojos cerrados. Era mucho más atractiva cuando no estaba poniéndose difícil con él.

Los altavoces anunciaron que los pasajeros del vuelo 1263 de American Airlines con destino a Chicago debían dirigirse a la sala de embarque.

Zafiro se fijó en que la fila de viajeros avanzaba sin pausa. Entonces la agarró del brazo y la sacudió.

− ¡Eh, Mina! ¡Despierta!

Mina se movió un poco pero no abrió los ojos.

− ¿Quieres tomar ese avión?

Entonces abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente.

− ¿Cómo?

− Nos marchamos – le explicó Zafiro –. Son más de las dos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dormida?

− No el suficiente. ¿Eh, chica, quieres ir a dar una vuelta por los aires? – le dijo a la perra.

Doria meneó la cola.

− No quiere meterse en la cesta y se nos acaba el tiempo.

Mina miró hacia la puerta de embarque.

− Tenemos tiempo de sobra – dijo –. Nuestra pequeña collie no puede perderse la navidad en el rancho.

Metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó una galleta.

− Ya lo he probado con las galletas.

Pero Mina lo ignoró.

− Cuando era niña tenía un perro al que le encantaban estas galletas – se la acercó a la nariz para que la oliera, pero no se la dio –. Pon la cesta en el suelo.

Hizo lo que le decía y abrió una de las portezuelas.

− Tírasela dentro y veamos si va por ella.

Lo cual, por supuesto, funcionó. Si a él se le hubiera ocurrido hacerle chantaje, podría haber dejado a la bella durmiente en Dulles.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


	9. Chapter 9

Historia Original de Kristine Rolofson

.

Estaré en casa para Navidad.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

.

.

.

El hecho de que las dos hembras que le hacían compañía durmieran hasta Chicago fue, en opinión de Zafiro, lo mejor que podría haberle pasado después de un día tan estresante como aquel. Doris se acurrucó en su cesta, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Mina había sacado tres almohadones y una manta del compartimento para el equipaje de mano antes de guardar este. Se sentó en el asiento de la ventana y cerró los ojos.

Visto así, era la compañera de viaje perfecta.

Aunque por otra parte no le hubiera importado averiguar más cosas de ella. Como por ejemplo qué hacía en Francia y sí había algún hombre en su vida.

Su vida privada no era asunto suyo; aunque tal vez lo fuera, teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente se dirigía al rancho. De un modo u otro, la curiosidad le picaba. Si vivía con alguien, no había mencionado a esa persona. Y estaba claro que no quería pasar la navidad con algún novio… o con la familia del supuesto novio; lo cual significaba que no estaba prometida, llevara o no anillo. Serena le había dicho que su prima era decoradora de interiores, que tenía un despacho en Georgetown y una buena clientela que pagaba mucho dinero por muebles antiguos.

No lo dudaba. Aquella mujer en particular parecía lo bastante elegante, como la mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido en Washington, D.C. Él disfrutaba de la vida social que la ciudad tenía que ofrecerle, pero últimamente sus salidas acababan siendo muy parecidas: cenas caras con gente ambiciosa. Las mujeres eran inteligentes, bellas y ambiciosas. Y eso no tenía nada de malo, pero últimamente le entraban muchas ganas de quedarse en casa a ver un partido de fútbol con una mujer a la que no le importara compartir una pizza y unas cervezas.

Supuso que por eso le gustaba tanto Serena. Incluso le había dejado una vez a cargo de la bebe mientras ella salía a hacer un recado. Él era un hombre de fiar. Y Serena era como una hermana pequeña; una hermana que había sufrido mucho en la vida.

A diferencia de su prima. Le echó una mirada. No. Aquella no era del mismo tipo, decidió mientras abría su paquete de galletas saladas.

Mina se movió como si tratara de encontrar una postura cómoda. Acabó inclinándose sobre él, con la rodilla pegada a su muslo y su cara a pocos centímetros del hombro. Zafiro le hizo señas a la azafata para que le llevara otra bolsa de galletas. Debería haber comido algo más en Dulles, porque de repente sentía una especia de mareo.

.

.

.

− Eh – dijo en tono suave –. Estamos aterrizando.

− Qué rápido – murmuró mientras se incorporaba –. ¿Qué tal Doris?

− Dormida.

− Buen perro – se volvió hacia la ventana y levantó la pantalla –. Está nevando.

− Sí – dijo – Lo sé. Hace un rato han anunciado que se han cancelado algunos vuelos.

− ¿Y el nuestro?

− Probablemente. No es como si voláramos a Miami.

Aún así, no parecía que estuviera nevando muy copiosamente. Las pistas aún no estaban cubiertas de nieve. Mina vio unas máquinas quita nieve listas para entrar en acción cuando fuera necesario.

− ¿No dijeron nada específico sobre Minneapolis?

− No. Tenemos que mirar los paneles cuando lleguemos al vestíbulo central.

Mina espero a que el avión se detuviera antes de sacar el móvil que tenía en la bolsa. Le contestó su secretaria, a quien dio varias instrucciones antes de despedirse de ella y colgar.

− ¿Has reservado una habitación de hotel aquí? – el vaquero pareció sorprendido –. Es un poco pesimista por tu parte, ¿no?

− La próxima vez que duerma quiero hacerlo en una cama – le explico mientras se frotaba el cuello dolorido –. Con sábanas limpias y un colchón grande y cómodo – suspiró, como si anhelara que aquel día de viaje llegara a su fin –. Y si Chicago está todo nevado quiero reservar una habitación antes de que se llenen los hoteles. Puedo cancelar la reserva más tarde si no la necesito.

− Serena dijo que eras muy lista.

− A veces sí, a veces no – comentó mientras abría el cinturón.

Pero era lo suficientemente lista para no verse tentada por una cara apuesta, un cuerpo musculoso y un par de botas gastadas. Lo bastante lista como para ignorar la sonrisa de un guapo ranchero que tenía las manos cuidadosas y se llevaba bien con los niños y los animales.

Cuando se plantaron delante del panel luminoso, Mina tuvo claro que las noticias no eran demasiado buenas. Su vuelo a Minneapolis llevaba una hora y media de retraso, lo cual quería decir que estaban otra vez atascados. Fueron al servicio por turnos, e incluso dieron con una salida al exterior y Doris pudo hacer sus necesidades. El cemento estaba resbaladizo, incluso Zafiro perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse, y Doris dejó bien claro que no le gustaba demasiado pisar el suelo helado, pero Mina agradeció poder tomar el aire unos minutos.

− Vamos dentro – dijo Mina.

En el vestíbulo central Mina vio que tres hombres de negocios abandonaban una mesa junto a la barra de una cafetería y se sentó. Doris hizo lo mismo a los pies de Zafiro, aparentemente contenta de no estar metida en la cesta. Zafiro metió las bolsas entre la silla de Mina y la suya y seguidamente se arrellano en el asiento y miró a su alrededor.

− Nunca he estado en un bar con un vaquero.

− Ranchero – la corrigió Zafiro, y después sonrió como diciendo que sabía que ella solo le estaba tomando el pelo –. No sabes lo que te has perdido; podría ponerme el sombrero y echarme a bailar en cualquier momento.

La camarera les tomó nota y miró a Doris, que se puso a menear la cola.

− No pueden estar aquí con un perro.

− No es un perro cualquiera – dijo Zafiro, echándole una sonrisa que derretiría hasta un iceberg –. Es un collie enano de Montana de competición.

− ¿Ah, sí? – la chica, que a los ojos de Mina no tenía edad suficiente para servir bebidas, le devolvió la sonrisa al vaquero –. ¿Y usted?

− Yo estoy sediento – dijo –. No le importa, ¿verdad?

− Supongo que no – se inclino hacia delante –. ¿Qué van a tomar?

Zafiro miró a Mina.

− Un vodka con tónica, por favor. Doble.

No había pedido nunca un doble de nada; el menos desde que había salido de la facultad. Con suerte, dormiría también durante el vuelo siguiente. Tal vez incluso pudiera volver a utilizar al vaquero de almohada.

− Tráigame una cerveza – dijo Zafiro –. La que sea de barril.

− Claro – respondió, echándole una mirada coqueta – Pero tenga cuidado de que el perro no moleste a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Mina esperó a que la camarera se marchara antes de hablar.

− ¿Te gusta bailar?

Él se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos le sonrieron.

− Bailo tirando a mal. ¿Tú bailas?

− La verdad es que no. Tuve una mala experiencia en una clase de ballet cuando tenía cinco años.

Él se echó a reír, y a Mina le pareció un sonido muy agradable.

− Yo podría enseñarte.

Sí, claro. Mina se imaginó a sí misma aprendiendo toda clase de cosas de aquel hombre, pero rápidamente las desterró de su pensamiento. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Decidió intentar cambiar de tema.

− ¿En tu rancho, montas a caballo, cuidas del ganado y pones vallas?

− Claro – empezó a decir Zafiro, pero lo distrajo la llegada de la camarera.

Mina pago lo consumido antes de que él tuviera tiempo de sacar su cartera.

− Invito yo – dijo mientras alzaba su bebida –. Brindo porque esta noche estemos en Montana.

Zafiro brindó con su jarra de cerveza.

− Ojala sea así, cariño.

Mina no supo por qué el término «afectuoso» le resultaba tan agradable. Tal vez un buen trago de vodka le devolviera un poco de sensatez.

.

.

.

Zafiro se quedó junto a Mina mientras ella le daba su nombre al recepcionista del hotel. Detrás de ellos se extendía una fila bien nutrida, ya que el aeropuerto había sido cerrado oficialmente debido al mal tiempo.

Mientras aguardaba a que el hombre terminara de rellenar unos papeles, dejó la tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador y se volvió hacia Zafiro.

− ¿No te da la impresión de que este no es tu día de suerte?

− Desde luego, señorita – respondió Zafiro, adoptando su mejor acento del Oeste.

En realidad se podría decir que el día iba de mal en peor. Cuando habían perdido una segunda ronda de bebidas en el bar del aeropuerto, Zafiro se había dado cuenta de que había perdido la cartera, con sus tarjetas de crédito y su carné de conducir, doscientos dólares y otros papeles. Pensó que tal vez se le hubiera caído del bolsillo, en una de las treinta o cuarenta veces que se había inclinado a atender a Doris. Tal vez hubiera sido en Dulles. La compañía aérea ya tenía noticia y estaba buscando su cartera; la seguridad de ambos aeropuertos estaba al tanto de que alguien podría viajar con un documento de identidad falso.

− Yo creo que perder el avión, quedarse atascado en Chicago y perder la cartera son tres ingredientes pata que sea un día asqueroso. Pero no es suficiente para estropearme la navidad.

− Gracias por no añadirme a la lista.

− Lo habría hecho, pero mi mare me enseño a ser educado.

− Por favor, deja que te pida una habitación. Podrás pagármelo cuando llegues al rancho – se volvió hacia el recepcionista del hotel, que parecía nervioso y cansado –. ¿Podría darme otra habitación para esta noche?

− Lo siento, señorita.

Miró a Zafiro, que rezó para sus adentros para que el chico no hubiera visto a Doris y no dijera de pronto que los animales no estaban permitidos en ese hotel. También rezó para que Doris no empezara a gemir y llamara así la atención.

− Ahora que el aeropuerto ha cerrado, estamos completos. Estoy enviando a la gente a otros hoteles de la zona. Si se pasa por el mostrado de información de la terminal principal…

− Gracias de todos modos – dijo Mina, que se apartó de la fila – Supongo que será mejor que duermas conmigo – entonces se sonrojó – Bueno, no quería decirlo así.

− No pasa nada. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

− Pero Doris…

− Estaremos bien.

− Se puede quedar conmigo. Pueden quedarse los dos.

Mina parecía nerviosa, y Zafiro lo entendió. Pero al menos había tenido el detalle de ofrecerle a un extraño un sitio donde dormir.

− Gracias – dijo él –. Pero no.

− Les comparé algo de cenar.

− Aún me queda algo de dinero.

Unos veinte dólares, que no era mucho pero le permitiría cenar.

− No te preocupes. Te veré por la mañana. ¿A las ocho?

− Vamos, vaquero – Mina intentó levantar la cesta del perro, pero no pudo levantarla más de un centímetro del suelo; de todos modos se volvió hacia la zona de los ascensores –. Vamos a buscar la habitación. Pediremos un par de filetes y veremos el concurso de rodeo en la tele. ¿No es eso lo que los de Montana hacen para divertirse?

La alcanzó en dos zancadas y le quitó la cesta de la mano.

− Cuando estamos con mujeres, no.

− No intentes convencerme con palabritas dulces – dijo –. Al menos hasta que haya pedido la cena y saqueado el mini bar.

− Creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

Pensándolo bien, Mina Briggs estaba rara. Para empezar, se tambaleaba un poco, y cuando el ascensor empezó a subir, cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás contra la pared. Supuso que el desfase horario empezaba a hacerle mella, a pesar de lo fuerte que parecía.

− Vaya, cielito – la agarró del codo y le ayudó para que no perdiera el equilibrio, para entretenimiento de una pareja mayor que subía con ellos en el ascensor.

El señor asintió comprensivamente.

− Menudo tiempo, ¿verdad?

− Desde luego.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso décimo y la pareja salio.

− Espero que su esposa se mejore – dijo la mujer –. Se le ve muy cansada.

Mina abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

− No soy…

− Ha tenido un día muy largo – la interrumpió Zafiro – Solo necesita una noche de sueño reparador.

Se preguntó cuánto vodka había bebido. Desde que se habían enterado de que se habían cancelado los vuelos, Mina había estado muy alegre.

− La verdad es que sí he tenido un día muy largo – dijo Mina mientras las puertas se cerraban y se quedaban solos –. ¿Has estado en Francia alguna vez?

− No.

− Qué pena. Me encanta el vino. Y el coñac. ¿Beben coñac en Montana?

Maravilloso. Viajaba con una alcohólica.

− Tal vez será mejor que te lo tomes con más tranquilidad con el alcohol – le dijo, agarrándola del brazo.

− Solo estoy nerviosa. O tal vez sea el cambio horario – añadió, pero cerró los ojos de nuevo –. Estoy mareada desde esta mañana.

− Mantén los ojos abiertos, cielito. Este es tu piso.

Las puertas se abrieron y Zafiro cargó con todo menos con la maleta de Mina, con la que pudo ella sola.

− Lo siento – susurró Mina –. No aguanto el alcohol.

− No te preocupes. ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

− La 1, 4, 3, 2.

Llegaron al final del pasillo y Mina le dio la tarjeta para que abriera la puerta. Zafiro consiguió meter el perro, las maletas y la mujer en el vestíbulo. ¿El vestíbulo? Miró a su alrededor y vio un salón enorme decorado en crema y verde, con dos sofás, dos butacas y una mesa de centro de cristal que ocupaba casi todo el espacio. Más allá había una ventana con las cortinas cerradas para conservar el calor de la habitación. En una de las paredes había un escritorio y un armario. Mina desapareció tras una puerta y volvió sonriendo.

− Recuérdame que le dé a mi secretaria otra prima por navidad.

− ¿Por qué? – se agacho para abrir la portezuela de la cesta de Doris, que salió tan deprisa como pudo.

− Me ha reservado una suite; una suite maravillosa. Ahí dentro hay una habitación estupenda – hizo un gesto con el brazo abarcando la zona donde estaban – Y estoy segura de que uno de esos sofás en también cama, de modo que no tienes por qué hacerte el mártir y dormir en el aeropuerto.

− Estaba comportándome como un caballero, no como un mártir – señaló – Eh, no orines en la alfombra – dijo al ver que el perro corría hacia unos de los sofás y se ponía a olfatear una de las patas de caoba.

− ¿Crees que he entendido lo que les has dicho?

Mina se sentó en el sofá más cercano, se quitó las botas y colocó los pies enfundados en medias sobre la mesa de centro.

− Espero que sí – ese momento le sonaron las tripas –. ¿Decías en serio lo del servicio de habitaciones, o era porque estás un poco borracha?

− Pide lo que quieres, con tal de que no me pidas que me levante de este sofá. De acuerdo, Doris, ven acá – dio unas palmadas en el cojín que tenía al lado y Doris pegó un brinco y se sentó junto a ella –. Este perro está muy bien educado. ¿Por qué la dejarían en un hogar para animales abandonados?

− Su anterior dueño quería viajar.

− Es una excusa malísima para deshacerse de un animal de compañía.

− Si, pero le encantará el rancho cuando llegue allí. ¿Qué te apetece comer? – tomó el menú del servicio de habitaciones de la mesa y el teléfono para llamar –. Tienen hamburguesas de ternera, sándwiches de ternera con tomate, varitas de pollo empanizado, ensaladas y sándwiches fríos, como de ternera asada, de atún, de ensaladilla, de crema de cacahuate con jalea.

− ¿Qué tiene de postre?

− Pida detalles sobre nuestro surtido en tartas y bizcochos o elija unos de nuestros deliciosos helados – leyó Zafiro –. Puedes acompañarlo de caramelo, chocolate fundido o sirope de fresa.

− Yo quiero una hamburguesa con champiñones y papas fritas – dijo Mina –. La compartiré con Doris. Y tarta de chocolate, si tienen. O tarta de queso con fresas.

− Me parece muy bien.

Pensó en pedir lo mismo; y tal vez un trozo de empanada dulce.

− Qué gusto estar lejos de los aeropuertos y de los aviones – murmuró mientras le rascaba la tripa a Doris, que se había tumbado boca arriba.

Zafiro descolgó el teléfono para hacer el pedido. Mejor sería distraerse un poco, porque de otro modo iría directamente al sofá a ver si conseguía algo de atención física él también.

.

.

* * *

Nuevamente una disculpa por los errores, pero llevo prisa, ya solo faltan algunos capitulos, espero terminarlos pronto y subirlos, gracias por leer, hasta la poxima :d


End file.
